27 días-
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Una historia curiosamente romántica cuyo origen y desenlace fue en el curso de 27 días, mismos 27 días que hora tras hora, latido tras latido, apagaban el corazón de una de ellas, refugiándose en el de la otra. 27 días para descubrir que, quizá el amor no se retiene únicamente ahí. O bien, la historia de cómo una muy adolescente Clarke Griffin se encuentra en el hospital por una in
1. Dedicatoria

En memoria de mi pequeña hermana mayor, carajin de cariño y una de las mejores amigas que el mundo del fanfiction y, sobre todo, del fandom Clexa pudiera ofrecerme.

May we meet again, Sil.


	2. Prólogo

Toda su vida había ido al hospital. No era un sitio especialmente nuevo para ella. No le gustaba. Se le antojaba demasiado blanco… insultantemente blanco. Sin embargo, nunca le disgustó esperar, sabía que algo bueno saldría de aguardar, como el helado que su padre le regalaba si se comportaba mientras su madre salía o los permisos de difícil obtención cuando su mamá la veía, completamente asombrada, sentada en esas sillas en expectativa de su presencia.

Se había vuelto experta en esperar durante su vida. En recepciones de hospitales, del aeropuerto, en el pórtico de su casa.

Pero sabía que siempre vendría una recompensa después.

Esta vez, sentada, mirando el diverso escenario del que sólo era un personaje de marco, se sentía absorta en la más completa, caótica e infernal incertidumbre.

Mientras un número rondaba por su mente: 27.

La cantidad de días, ahora tan insuficientes, que había estado con ella…


	3. Día 1

Lanzó un suspiro al cielo.

Odiaba esto. Más que nada detestaba perderse el verano y no lo había notado hasta ese preciso momento, observando como el sol bañaba con sus rayos los techos de los edificios alrededor. Odiaba pensar que, incluso ir al colegio era mucho más tentador con tal de no estar ahí. Acudir a clases con sus amigas y disfrutar las tardes con ellas sin realmente nada que hacer, pero lo que más que nada extrañaba era pintar.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro, recordando cómo es que se estaba perdiendo el seminario de arte y, con ello, sus oportunidades de conseguir una beca en algún instituto que valiera realmente la pena.

Miró con cierto anhelo el horizonte antes de notar que la cabeza le dolía, justo como llevaba haciéndolo desde días atrás, tanto que le había robado el apetito y toda su energía, pero no fue hasta que se desmayó frente a su madre el día anterior que prestó atención a sus síntomas. Obviamente peleando contra la iniciativa de acudir al hospital donde Abby trabajaba, pensando que un par de analgésicos y una buena sesión de sueño le harían sentir mucho mejor.

Si algún don tenía era ese, una magnifica elocuencia, cosa que frente al pragmatismo de su madre y la buena voluntad para mantener a su mujer feliz de parte de su padre no hizo efecto, por mucho que alegara sobre las clases que perdería, las oportunidades en su educación universitaria si faltaba al seminario, así como datos aleatorios que sólo lograron convencerlos brevemente de dejarle descansar antes de llevarla a cualquier sitio.

No funcionó bien.

Abby pasó a verla un par de horas después para corroborar que todo marchara bien. Se encontró con su hija temblando por el frío, ardiendo por la fiebre, pálida y, contra su voluntad absoluta, su cuerpo clamó por la necesitada atención que su dueña le estaba negando al perder el conocimiento, al querer demostrar a su madre que estaba perfectamente bien, al intentar reincorporarse de la cama.

"Es todo, Clarke, iremos al hospital ahora", sentenció su madre mientras ella y Jake la arrastraban hasta el asiento trasero de la camioneta. Por mucho que la chica rogara con la mirada a su padre, éste negó con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza, genuinamente preocupado.

* * *

"Es hepatitis A", informó un colega de Abby con sencillez. Los tres Griffin alzaron las cejas, "no es grave, pero me gustaría que Clarke se quedara para vigilarla unos días", concluyó.

"Pero, nunca le han donado sangre ni consume drogas, ¿cierto Clarke?", preguntó Jake, confundido. Clarke arrugó el entrecejo y negó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió. Es decir, ocasionalmente fumaba y quizá alguna vez Raven había hecho que ella y Octavia probaran marihuana pero no creía que ese evento aislado hubiera derivado en esto, ¿o sí?

"No, cariño. Lo que tiene Clarke lo da un virus diferente", explicó Abby. "Seguramente si no la llevaras a comer a cierto restaurante, esto no habría pasado", observó ávidamente la mujer. El pobre hombre abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos, asustado de ser el autor del padecimiento de su única hija.

"No creo que debas asustarte Jake", interrumpió el otro médico, "lo normal es que la infección se hubiera autolimitado sola, pero, en este caso, con la rutina de Clarke y quizá el mal hábito de ignorar lo que va mal en su organismo, se añadió algo de deshidratación. Eso es todo".

"Sobreviviré", concluyó Clarke, "¿puedo irme ahora?" débil como estaba, pero con la esperanza de salir de ahí, se dispuso a saltar de la camilla, haciendo que Abby interviniera en el acto.

"Lamento decir que no". Marcus Kane la detuvo. "Hay ciertas anomalías en tus estudios de laboratorio…"

"Tendrás que quedarte para ver que no haya algo más, cielo", terminó Abby por su colega.

Clarke sintió como la sangre se escapaba de su rostro, nunca en su vida la habían hospitalizado, es más, rara vez se enfermaba. Las únicas veces que había estado en el hospital fue cuando iba de visita con su mamá o la esperaba fuera para irse a casa juntas.

"Él es Lincoln", apuntó Marcus a un chico de color alto y extremadamente musculoso, tanto que realmente parecía que su uniforme blanco reventaría en cualquier momento, mismo que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, quien le sonrió para darle confianza, pero tuvo el efecto contrario con su corte de cabello tipo militar y los tatuajes en ambos brazos, a saber dónde más. "Te ayudará a prepararte mientras tus papás y yo hablamos de algunas cosas". Dicho esto, firmó sobre la carpeta que debía ser su recién abierto expediente y lo cerró para entregárselo al enfermero.

Clarke lo sintió como si fuera una sentencia de muerte y aquella firma, el golpe del martillo.

Y fue así como terminó recluida en el ala de pediatría desde el día anterior, aunque técnicamente ya no debería estar ahí, pero era el único espacio privado disponible.

* * *

No es que no le gustaran los hospitales, de hecho, podía recordar cuando le prometía a su mamá que estudiaría para ser una gran doctora como ella cuando era una niña. Le parecían interesantes desde cierto punto de vista, pero en ese momento le abrumaba cuán infernalmente aburridos le resultaban. Ser paciente era mucho menos glamuroso que pasear por los pasillos con bata blanca, saliendo tan pronto el reloj indicaba que era el momento.

Considerando que sus padres habían prometido visitarla lo más que pudieran todos los días, Clarke estaba consciente de que era una verdad a medias, para empezar porque su padre estaba de paso entre uno de sus múltiples viajes de negocios y su madre, sin duda alguna, pasaría más tiempo revisando a sus otros pacientes que en su habitación. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Lincoln había sido su única compañía por al menos diez minutos, donde la mayoría de ellos se fueron en buscar una vena apropiada para colocar la vía intravenosa que sería el grillete perfecto para mantenerla en paz. No obstante, debía admitir que su naturaleza era más inquieta, lo que la llevó a descubrir en su primera mañana de estadía intrahospitalaria la forma de colarse por las escaleras del servicio para llegar con facilidad al tejado del hospital, donde se encontraba justo ahora.

"¡Aquí estás!", escuchó vociferar detrás de ella y no existió en ese momento un cabello que no se erizara en el cuerpo de Clarke al ver la enorme y amedrentadora figura del enfermero acercarse. "No deberías estar aquí", volvió a gritarle.

"Sólo he venido a tomar algo de sol", dijo como si nada mientras encogía sus hombros.

"Tienes prohibido hacerlo", la riñó Lincoln, quien la miró con aspereza, logrando imponerse ante la pequeña rubia.

"Bien", gruñó rindiéndose. Por mucho que le gustara usar el nombre de su madre para defenderse, sentía que no valía la pena.

Lincoln la acompañó hasta su habitación, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella, soltando algunos bufidos al ver que la vía en su brazo estaba llena de sangre y habría que cambiarla. Cosa que tampoco emocionó demasiado a Clarke.

\- _Felicidades, Griffin. Tendrás sesión de piquetes más tarde- _se regañó frustrada cuando le notificó previo a darle una buena noticia.

"A propósito, no había notado tu ausencia hasta que llegó visita para ti", anunció cambiando por completo su actitud, mostrándole una sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer.

Pensó de inmediato en sus padres, después de todo no podían solo haberle abandonado sin proveerle al menos algo más que su móvil y un cuaderno como objeto de recreación, pero no. No encontró los cálidos ojos de Jake ni la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Abby los que esperaban por ella en la habitación, sino la cínica sonrisa de su mejor amiga sobre su cama. Raven Reyes, famosa por su inteligencia y reconocible rasgos latinos impactantes, llevaba un atuendo típico de viernes, sumamente desenfadado, portaba su chaqueta de cuero favorita parcialmente desgastada de las mangas pero que, fuera de verse antigua, le daban un toque más salvaje, debajo una sencilla blusa sin mangas color blanco, vaqueros ajustados y los legendarios converse con los que solía competir en atletismo cuando le apetecía. Su cabello estaba suelto, parecía ondulado a propósito pero lo cierto era que al deshacer su cola de caballo usual por las mañanas, obtenía un peinado digno de cualquier salón.

Raven era la clase de chica que resaltaba en todo, inteligente, astuta y perspicaz. Si de algo carecía, era de sentido artístico porque en todo lo demás, cómo le encantaba echarle en cara a Clarke 'le pateaba el trasero sin esfuerzo'.

"Hepatitis, ¿eh?", le preguntó pícaramente, "¿Habrá sido Finn o Nylah?"

"No es de _esa _hepatitis, Rae", aclaró antes de dejarse caer al lado de la latina, genuinamente exhausta por estar en ningún lugar, removiendo a Raven quien se había permitido estar cómoda mientras esperaba por ella.

"Eso dices tú", respondió Raven. "No puedo creer que te hayan excusado la última semana de escuela por algo como eso, te ves particularmente bien", mentía y Clarke lo sabía. Había un espejo en la habitación.

"Y me siento bien, pero no soy yo quién da las órdenes", se quejó. Sí, estaba cansada y un poco débil, pero más allá de eso, no era una mentira entera.

"¿Segura de qué lo estás?". Esta vez la pegunta fue seria y directa.

"No me estoy muriendo, si es lo que te preocupa", señaló Clarke sin mirarla, desviando los ojos al techo.

Por supuesto que le preocupaba su estado, eran amigas desde pre-escolar, se habían conocido gracias a uno de los múltiples abandonos de la madre de Raven al salir de la escuela, siendo tantos y tan seguido que Abby prácticamente la había adoptado desde entonces. Abby la adoraba como una hija más, dado que la ciencia de la que su verdadera hija carecía, la encontraba en la morena con demasía.

Raven no dudó en revelarle que había perdido la mitad de las clases del día porque había estado consternada sobre su salud tras enterarse de que había colapsado la tarde anterior por la fiebre. Por supuesto, su madre no había sido muy sutil a la hora de informarle a la mitad del pasillo escolar cuando la chica casualmente la había encontrado a ella en lugar de a su hija. Raven quiso escaparse del colegio, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, la mayor parte de sus planes para el verano corrían riesgo y se podría decir que no eran pocos.

Clarke bajó la mirada hasta los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga, quien suspiró de alivio, consciente de que no estaba ni estuvo en peligro inminente, así que con ese pensamiento salió de la incómoda cama para entregarle lo que había llevado para ella.

"Te tengo algo", buscó en su enorme mochila- sólo ella sabía que tanto aparato cargaba en ella-, sacando una pequeña bolsa de cartón y de ella un pastelillo que sabía le fascinaban a Clarke, "ahora que sé que no morirás, no quiero que la comida de este sitio te envenene". Señaló con su cabeza la bandeja con alimentos sobre la mesita de noche, cuyo contenido era un insulso plato de fruta y una gelatina para la comida.

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?", Clarke no pudo evitar mirarla con todo el cariño que sentía por ella pero se abstuvo de cualquier seriedad, siendo tácito el amor fraternal entre ellas pero, sabiendo como era Raven, prefería no ponerse demasiado cursi. En su lugar, saltó para coger el pequeño regalo sin idea de cuanta hambre tenía. El esfuerzo le generó un poco de nausea, pero se convenció de que no era relevante.

"No lo suficiente, Griffin. Nunca lo suficiente", se encogió de hombros Raven, sacando otro para ella.

Clarke estaba por llevarse el postre a la boca cuando sintió una presencia cerca, demasiado poderosa y siniestra, sea lo que sea, el grito que le siguió a la sensación, consiguió que el pastelillo se cayera de su mano.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Comiendo, una necesidad básica humana, según entiendo", quiso burlarse del enfermero.

"Tu dieta es controlada, Clarke Griffin", la reprendió nuevamente y, acto seguido, cogió lo que quedaba de su bocadillo sobre su ropa, arrojándolo sin contemplaciones al cesto de la basura al lado de la cama.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso costó 7 dólares!", empezó Raven, pero la mirada estricta de Lincoln la hizo desistir.

Lincoln tomó la bandeja con comida que el Dr. Kane había indicado y la puso sin mucho cuidado en las manos de Clarke que estaban extendidas, sin caber en su asombro.

¿Quién era ese chico y cómo logro hacerse enfermero? Es decir, debían ser gentiles, ¿no?

"Ahí. Come eso", le ordenó. "Volveré en unos minutos para hacer algo con tu venoclisis*", advirtió, virando hacia donde estaba Raven, "No se te ocurra compartirle de tu comida", la chica se llevó rápidamente el pastelillo a su boca, evitando que lo arrancara de su mano y lo despachara a la basura también.

Tan pronto Lincoln salió de la habitación, Clarke no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua, pero la risita de Raven hizo que el inmenso hombre se detuviera y les echara una mirada mortal con sus pequeños ojos negros.

"Diablos, Griffin, tienes quien te ponga en tu lugar", se burló Raven tomando el penúltimo mordisco de su dulce manjar. "Seguro serás domesticada en este lugar", rio.

"Dame", le rogó ignorando olímpicamente su comentario.

"¿Y _exponerme_ a una paliza del teniente? No, Clarkie, mi amor no es tan grande", replicó Rae.

Resignada, Clarke tomó el tenedor e ingirió el primer bocado. Fue una grata sorpresa notar que le habían puesto un poco de miel a la fruta y la gelatina realmente era buena, no como aparentaba el terrible color verde en ella, aunque también sabía que no estaría satisfecha con eso hasta la hora de la cena.

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para el verano?" Raven decidió cortar el silencio.

El rostro de la chica menor se iluminó con esa pregunta. "Conseguí acudir al seminario de arte en Nueva York". De pronto su rostro se tornó sombrío. "Si logro salir de aquí quizá pueda acudir a la clausura", aunque no era la expectativa, la emoción le embargaba, "las últimas semanas podría pasarlas contigo, aunque seas una empollona", bromeó.

"¿Disculpa? Seré yo la que te regale algunos días de mi tiempo", se burló la chica latina. "Espero te dejen ir pronto, algo así como mañana".

"Si tengo suerte, el fin de semana seré libre", comentó con esperanza.

"Espero que para entonces te veas mejor porque, honestamente, luces terrible", expresó Raven libremente, refiriéndose a la palidez en su rostro, las ojeras y el tinte discretamente anormal en sus ojos. "Te ves, ya sabes, un poco amarilla".

"Es lo que tiene sufrir una infección en el hígado, Rae", rodó los ojos, "¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

"¿Recuerdas a Finn? Seguro sí, te acostaste con él", señaló como si no tuviera importancia.

"Y recuerdo haberme disculpado".

"Sí, como sea. Su tío conoce a uno de los directores del campamento espacial. Puede que el idiota de tu ex…"

"Nuestro ex…", agregó Clarke.

"… haya encontrado la forma de recompensarme consiguiendo una beca para que pudiera ir. Después de eso, mi no tan agradable madre quiere que pasemos un par de semanas en Canadá, no me preguntes el motivo, sólo sé que, si voy, no se opondrá a que trabaje el resto del tiempo para ahorrar el dinero que necesito para la universidad", le informó. Había un brillo especial en cómo contaba todos esos detalles. Quizá en otra etapa de su vida le habría avergonzado admitir dos cosas de la lista pero ahora, sencillamente, le hacía sentir orgullo.

"¿Segura qué tendrás tiempo para mí?"

"Siempre, Griffin. No lo dudes nunca".

Hablaron un par de horas más sobre todo y nada, sobre el proyecto de ciencias con el que Raven tenía planeado cerrar el año, el baile escolar que Clarke estaba por perderse si no se recuperaba pronto y la no cita que tenía con Finn para ganarse el pase que le había prometido. Lo que le recordaba que estaba llegando tarde a dicha reunión. Además, a diferencia de Clarke, ella no estaba tan exenta de realizar tareas para entregar durante la semana.

Tan pronto como Raven Reyes partió, Clarke se encontró frustrada entre la soledad y el abrumador aburrimiento que sentía, por primera vez en varias horas revisó su teléfono para encontrarse con un mensaje de disculpa de su madre, aparentemente se había demorado en cirugía y, al salir de quirófano tuvo que correr a casa para llevar a su padre al aeropuerto. Su única respuesta fue un par de monosílabos que restaban importancia a la situación. Estaba bien, era algo rutinario, aunque le gustaría que al menos esos días no lo fuera.

Frunció los labios, sabía que estaba mal pero realmente no quería estar aislada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, condenándose entre sus propios pensamientos. Además, si conseguía molestar al amargado enfermero, al menos tendría compañía por algunos minutos más, aunque fuera para ser atacada con sus regaños y, por supuesto, otra sesión de tormento para sus venas.

Se asomó al pasillo y salió de su habitación sigilosamente. El ala pediátrica era norme y ruidosa por las mañanas, como Clarke pudo averiguar al ser levantada con gritos esa mañana, pero llegada la tarde todo cambiaba. Las enfermeras se reunían en la central, algunos padres se veían ir y venir con vasos de café atesorados entre sus manos y aquellos pacientes con más energía, como ella, paseaban libremente por ahí. Eso hizo que se sintiera en confianza para tratar de llegar al que sería su sitio personal, ese y los siguientes días.

Aunque, de cualquier cosa que tuviera contemplada, ser atacada antes de llegar a la esquina del pasillo, seguramente nunca había estado en la lista.

No, por Dios, nadie espera que salga un libro de la nada y se estrellé en tu rostro. Pero ya que había decidido salir de su habitación, caminar equivocadamente por ahí en el peor de los momentos, ese pequeño evento quizá fue un leve castigo del destino por su mal comportamiento o, quizá, _era otra cosa._

Su temperamento no era malo, ni volátil, pero eran mucho lo que había pasado en sólo dos días para no usar el contexto en favor de liberar su frustración. Así que lo primero que hizo al sentir la punzada lancinante de dolor en la parte superior derecha de su cara, fue fulminar con la mirada la puerta de la que había salido volando el arma agresora y después dirigirla al piso donde aún se encontraba.

"Al menos podrías haberme lanzado algo menos raro", rugió inclinándose para coger el libro. No le parecía conocido, era un volumen académico mismo que le fue prácticamente indiferente, pero su molestia provenía de otros aspectos de su vida actual.

Una mujer de color salió brevemente, no se disculpó ni reclamó el libro en sus manos, más allá de valorar el daño en Clarke, no pareció inmutarle que estuviera herida, por supuesto, tampoco pareció darle importancia dado que cerró la puerta casi con indiferencia.

"No hay cuidado", dijo Clarke ofuscada por la molestia, tomando con mayor fuerza el arma que la había agredido, pensando en que quizá era uno de esos niños pequeños que pasaban el tiempo torturando a sus padres con sus berrinches.

Sin embargo, no sabía cuán equivocada estaba y tampoco lo averiguaría por ahora.

No sabía que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba la persona que cambiaría su vida en el transcurso de los siguientes 27 días. Pero tampoco es como si tardarse mucho en saberlo. Así que, aún inconsciente de los designios del destino y con un pequeño dolor punzante en la cabeza, volvió a colarse por la escalera del personal y subió el tramo hasta el tejado.

Recibió con júbilo la suave brisa gélida de la ciudad junto con una sensación muy parecida a la de la libertad y ardor, mucho más de ese. Clarke se llevó la mano a su ceja derecha y vio una pequeña gota de sangre cuando miró sus dedos de nuevo. Eso no podría ser nada bueno.

"¿Otra vez aquí, Griffin?"

Esta vez ni siquiera se perturbó, estaba más interesada en el líquido carmesí en su mano. Demasiado ir contra el sistema en un día, definitivamente.

"Regresaré a mi habitación de inmediato" le hizo saber, dándose media vuelta. Después de todo, le dolía la cabeza y fuera cual fuera la sensación que buscaba, definitivamente se había arruinado.

"No, espera", la detuvo Lincoln. "Si bajas ahora, tendré que ir tras de ti y eso significa ver a mi jefa, quién resulta ser amiga de tu madre… y no está muy feliz sabiendo que te perdí dos veces en un solo turno", suspiró. No estaba molesto, al contrario, su voz estaba cargada de empatía, "entiendo que te sientas aprisionada pero solo busco que mejores", sus ojos brillaron. Lo decía en serio. "No todos los niños o adolescentes, en tu caso, salen. Así que apreciaría si cooperas en mi intención de sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible".

"Oh, no eres tan grande", observó Clarke, viendo como en las facciones del enfermero se formaba un amago de sonrisa.

"Oh, puedes jurar que no lo soy", sonrió, "¿Me vas a explicar cómo es que tienes un corte en el rostro o tendré que escucharlo cuando se lo digas a tu madre en unos minutos?"

"Oh, ¿esto?" indicó con el dedo índice su ceja. "Hay un monstruo en la habitación 1307, fue un libro de pasta dura", confesó mostrándoselo.

"Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto". Lincoln la dirigió hasta una pequeña barda que servía como asiento y hábilmente sacó de sus bolsillos tela adhesiva especial para cubrir heridas, así como un paquete pequeño de gasas y, aún más sorprendente, antiséptico. Hizo un trabajo formidable limpiando y cubriendo el pequeño agravio. "Es pequeño, pero creo que tendrás una cicatriz que incrementará tu porcentaje de chica ruda", le prometió.

Clarke le agradeció en voz baja, el joven asintió y se sentó a su lado. Mirando el paisaje, un no tan despreciable atardecer que enmarcaba la silueta de una ciudad que se preparaba para la llegada de la noche. Recordaba tener un retrato similar en su habitación, sólo que aquí tenía la dicha de observar detalles en distintas tonalidades que desde su ventana en casa jamás vería, empezando por el arrebol que invadía el cielo, aquel tono tan cálido caía de forma embriagante sobre las estructuras aledañas pero, al contacto de la luz sobre ellos, los colores se volvían más fríos o neutros. El contraste era, por decirlo de alguna manera, maravilloso. Aunque claro, aquella perspectiva era sólo de la adolescente.

"¿Qué te gustaría ser, Clarke?", le preguntó seriamente mientras acomodaba sus armas entre las decenas de bolsillos que tenía su uniforme.

"Me gusta el arte. Quiero dedicarme a todo lo que tenga que ver con ello, estoy pensando en irme a Nueva York al acabar el colegio", reveló, frotándose cerca de donde se encontraba su herida. Lincoln tomó su mano y evito que siguiera haciéndolo.

"Eso es bastante lejos. Espero que lo logres", respondió.

Por primera vez Clarke pensó que había juzgado con mucha rudeza al joven enfermero.

"A mí me habría encantado irme. Esto era un plan de rescate mientras encontraba algo más que hacer pero, siendo sincero, me ha encantado mi trabajo, los niños son toda una travesía diaria". Su tono fue más nostálgico que satisfactorio. Clarke supo que no envidiaba su vida para nada.

"¿Y sabes qué niño está en la habitación 1307?", preguntó Clarke interrumpiendo al pobre enfermero.

"¿Tú para qué quieres saber eso?", inquirió Lincoln.

"No pienses nada raro", atajó. "Quiero presentar una queja formal por agresión", dijo alzando su ceja dañada, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

"Eso pasa cuando estás donde no debes".

"Aun así, estoy segura de que hay reglas que prohíben arrojar objetos", gruñó Clarke.

"Te aseguro que un libro entra en mi lista de las _mejores _cosas que pueden lanzarte. Créeme" le aseguró.

"¿Me lo dirás o no?"

Lincoln dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de arrugar su frente. Haciéndolo lucir mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. "Déjalo pasar, ¿sí? Sólo por esta ocasión. Te aseguro que sea quien sea, es buena persona y sus días apestan el triple de lo que lo podría llegar a hacer tu vida".

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, por supuesto que esto no quedaría así. Aquel paciente además de grosero, tenía un mal gusto en libros y debía hacérselo saber.

"Debes volver a tu habitación y yo afrontar a mi jefa". Se encogió de hombros y la escoltó por segunda vez, de regreso. Esta vez la llevó en silla de ruedas, sabiendo que entre más esfuerzo hiciera Clarke hiciera mayor sería la proporción de fuerza que le quedaría.

Pasaron por el mismo pasillo donde el incidente aconteció. Lincoln fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber que Clarke intentaría algo, así que aceleró el paso. Clarke supuso que era su trabajo proteger a todos sus pacientes, aunque fuera del peligro que representaban entre ellos, lo que no sabía era que, precisamente ese no era un simple pabellón como en el que ella estaba.

¿Cómo saberlo? En su vida habría pasado más allá del consultorio de su madre y quizá alguna vez por urgencias por alguna lesión sin importancia, tan así que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

"Por el amor de la Deidad en turno, acuéstate y duerme un poco, ¿sí? Al menos hasta que mi turno se acabe", le imploró. Su parloteo culminó cuando trajo consigo todo el material para conseguirle otra vía intravenosa para su tratamiento nocturno.

Clarke decidió hacerle caso por única ocasión. Le parecía curioso que cada vez que tocara una superficie plana, el cansancio se desbordara en ella y el dolor de cabeza cesara casi por completo. Pasó saliva cuando Lincoln se acercó con la aguja desenvainada en mano, casi segura de que sus vasos sanguíneos se habían escondido por el miedo que generaba aquella escena, pero eso no evitó que el hombre buscara hasta obtener una opción perfecta para incidir. Y, aunque no tardó demasiado en encontrarla, Clarke sintió como la habitación le daba vueltas cuando vio la aguja preparada para atravesar su piel, sin embargo, la suerte hizo acto de presencia cuando alguien – a quien Clarke le estaría sumamente agradecido- interrumpió la labor.

"Linc, te necesitamos", hablaron desde el umbral de la habitación. La joven levantó la cabeza lo necesario para saber que era otra enfermera, una mucho mayor, con gesto cansado y muchas más arrugas bajo los ojos, era fácil ver que se trataba de la jefa dada la mueca estricta que llevaba.

"Debo recanalizar a la hija de la Dra. Griffin", informó Lincoln sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer.

"Hazlo más tarde. Se trata de _la comandante_", aquella mención le pareció muy criptica a Clarke, pues Lincoln modificó su semblante y la rapidez con la que se retiró los guantes le dio mucho más énfasis al misterio. Desapareció advirtiendo que regresaría.

Paso más de una hora en la que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue cambiar los canales del televisor aleatoriamente mientras veía si había alguna novedad en sus redes sociales. Más allá de decenas de mensajes preguntándole sobre cómo estaba, no había nada particularmente atractivo que hacer en ellas, así que sólo posteó una actualización en Instagram- una foto de ella misma en su bata de hospital- y permitió que el silencio hiciera caos entre su bandeja. Más allá de eso, la distracción fue corta. Apagó el televisor y se dio media vuelta sobre la cama para localizar el botón con el que podía llamar a la enfermera, pulso una vez con paciencia, pero tras dos o tres minutos, insistió como si de un juego se tratara. Nadie respondió.

Saltó de la cama con desgana, arrepentida poco después por el mareo que eso atrajo. Le parecía una contradicción que por mucho reposo que le indicaran, tendría que ir personalmente para conseguir un poco de atención.

"Disculpe, ¿puede decirme dónde está Lincoln?" preguntó en la central de enfermería.

"Vuelve a tu cama, cariño", fue la respuesta, "Tardará un poco, pero irá contigo cuando le sea posible".

"Tengo entendido que deben administrarme algunos fármacos por alguna de mis venas en cosa de nada, pero, cómo verá, no tengo forma de que lo hagan", mostró sus antebrazos libres de cualquier objeto punzante, "tendré que informarle a mi mamá o al doctor Kane al respecto". Un golpe bajo pero que creyó necesario.

La mujer alzó una ceja y se animó a revisar la carpeta que llevaba su nombre, después suspiró aliviada. "Las soluciones que pasamos por tu vena son para mantenerte hidratada, tu tratamiento te será llevado para que lo tomes con la cena" señaló, "ahora, regresa a tu habitación, o seré yo quien le diga a Abby que su hija no atiende indicaciones", advirtió.

"Bien. Gracias", contestó Clarke molesta.

Tan pronto giró, vio a su aclamado enfermero conduciendo una silla de ruedas charlando animadamente con la paciente que transportaba, misma que no se esforzaba absolutamente nada en prestarle atención.

Fue la primera vez que la vio. Y ni siquiera notó la belleza en su rostro, sus bonitos rasgos delicados y aquellos ojos esmeralda que no irradiaban emoción alguna. No, lo único que Clarke notó fue la forma en que sostenía un cuaderno entre sus manos, protegido sobre su regazo, las puntas de las hojas estaban desgastadas y dobladas, quizá lo usaba en demasía. Percibió eso y un poco de amargura en su gesto.

Sí. La primera vez que la tuvo enfrente se dedicó a ignorarla más allá de esos detalles. No lo hizo intencionalmente, claro, pero no restaba el haberlo hecho. No observó con detenimiento porque estaba hablando con Lincoln sobre la terrible cena que no le habían dado a ella aún y como se le había olvidado ir a canalizarla.

"Lo haré en cuanto vuelva, ¿puedes esperar?", preguntó cansado.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer", dijo cínicamente.

"Podrías acompañarnos, sólo vamos a dar un pequeño paseo hasta el consultorio del doctor Flamekeeper", se encogió de hombros, "no te meterás en problemas si vas con nosotros", le aseguró el enfermero.

Por un momento sonó tentador, pero Clarke se negó de todas formas. Si fuera la paciente en la silla de ruedas, lo último que querría sería que una extraña me llevara a donde sea que necesitara ir y más si iba con esa misma actitud. Quizá fue un poco cortante al ignorarla primero y abordar a su enfermero, no obstante, la castaña pasaba de Clarke olímpicamente, con el gesto inescrutable, aunque si pensaba en ello, parecía ser un mohín de disgusto y su enfurruñamiento en la silla era prueba de ello. Como si detestase más que nadie encontrarse ahí, escuchando una charla casual entre dos desconocidos.

"Paso. Prefiero esperarte sentada", contestó.

"Bien. Serás mi último pendiente antes de retirarme por hoy", puntualizó Lincoln volviendo a tomar el control de la silla de ruedas para aproximarse al elevador.

Clarke no esperó ni dos segundos en regresar a su habitación. De haberlo hecho, de haberse quedados solo un segundo más mirando en dirección al ascensor, quizá habría notado como esos ojos verdes habían centrado su más genuino interés sobre ella.

* * *

"Apreció tu trabajo, pero apestas en esto", lloriqueó limpiándose una lágrima rebelde.

"Te recuerdo que no es mi culpa que hayas arruinado mi maravillosa obra de esta mañana. Ahora recuéstate, me dices si sientes alguna molestia", le ordenó.

"Me molesta que estés aquí", bromeó Clarke limpiándose el rostro mientras Lincoln le extendía un vasito de papel con unas tabletas en él y otro con agua.

"Sigue así y volveré a pincharte otra vena", la amenazó.

"Eres público difícil, ¿sabes?", se quejó Clarke.

"Los he visto peores", gruñó Lincoln.

Clarke estaba por preguntar sobre la chica a la que llevó a saber dónde, cuando, de la nada, su madre entró en la habitación con una pequeña maleta de viaje en un brazo y una almohada en otra.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" exclamó al ver el parche en la ceja de Clarke, prácticamente dejando caer las cosas para lanzarse a su hija y revisar los daños.

"Dra. Griffin…" empezó el pobre enfermero a justificarse.

"Esta mañana Clarke no tenía _esto_", señaló Abby.

"Verá, su hija…"

"Me he desmayado de nuevo, o casi, no estoy segura", intervino Clarke. "Fue un pequeño golpe, apenas sangró, pero Lincoln aquí, tuvo la amabilidad de limpiarlo y poner un pequeño apósito", interrumpió Clarke.

"Vine a buscarte por la tarde, ¿dónde estabas?", preguntó la mujer, sabiendo que algo no cuadraba.

"Salí a tomar un poco de sol", le informó, "leí que puede hacerme bien, ¿no?"

"Veo que no estuviste perdiendo de todo el tiempo", dijo orgullosa Abby. "Veré que puedo hacer para que puedas ir al tejado, es un sitio hermoso a ciertas horas del día", añadió.

"¿Lo es?", preguntó con un tono que solo Lincoln entendería, "me encantaría visitarlo mañana".

"Ya veremos eso temprano", atajo Abby.

"Deberías verlo ahora. Sabemos que en cuanto sean las 7 a.m. desaparecerás y tendrás otros pacientes con prioridad más alta", dijo Clarke no queriendo sonar melodramática, pero sin lograrlo.

"Me haces ver como una pésima madre", musitó Abby apenada por la escena frente al enfermero.

"No lo eres", contestó Clarke. "Si acaso eres mejor médico", añadió en tonó juguetón.

"Bien, lo haré. No le quites la vista de encima, por favor", esta vez se dirigió a Lincoln, quien asintió únicamente. Abby inspeccionó rápidamente el rostro de su hija, buscando alguna otra señal de alarma, pero más allá del golpe y la palidez, se veía tan bien como podía estarlo.

Al salir del cuarto Clarke se incorporó y no dejó pasar tiempo.

"Bien… habla, ¿quién es esa chica?" aunque quería sonar interesada pero indiferente. Su tono no cuadró en ninguno.

"¿Detecto interés en tu voz o son celos? No logro saber cuál…", se burló Lincoln. "Ella es la paciente de la habitación 1307, ¿feliz?"

Clarke se sorprendió. Definitivamente no pensó que hubiera sido una chica la que le lanzó aquel libro. Su agresora tenía rostro ahora, uno bonito, pero un carácter aparentemente horrible.

"¿Qué es lo que tiene? A parte de gustos nerds en cuestión de literatura".

"Nada que debas saber", respondió Lincoln. "Aunque sí puedo decirte que está soltera y pasa mucho, pero mucho tiempo sola", le guiñó el ojo.

"Si no tuviera miedo a que me piques de nuevo, te golpearía en este momento", respondió Clarke, cruzándose de brazos. Algo de lo que se arrepintió al sentir ardor en la zona donde estaba la actual vía intravenosa. "No sé de donde sacas tú que _ella _podría gustarme o las mujeres en general".

"Oh, Griffin. Recuerda que puedo leer tu expediente y, aun careciendo de esa información, no eres tan sutil cuando miras", hizo una pausa para considerar con cuidado lo que diría a continuación. "Por tu bien, espero que no te guste de esa forma, aunque no sería del todo desagradable de tu parte que intentaras acercarte a ella. Tiene un año más que tú y la compañía les hace falta a ambas".

"Si recuerdas que me arrojó un libro esta tarde, ¿no?" la idea no le desagradaba, pero si el hecho de ser sometida a otro ataque. Miró el arma del delito en su mesita de noche, con la esquina que la agredió discretamente maltratada.

"Es una gran chica que tuvo un pésimo momento, eso es todo", la defendió Lincoln.

Clarke arrugó la nariz, no dispuesta a negarse, pero tampoco a ceder.

* * *

Al salir Lincoln de la habitación su atención se centró por completo en su cuaderno. No siempre lo llevaba encima pero cuando estaba en el hospital temía que se perdiera en cualquier momento y, con él, su mayor tesoro que no eran precisamente todos los pensamientos plasmados en él. No diría que era algo triste que su vida estuviera reducida a cuidar algo como eso, pero así era. Al menos en ese momento.

No era tan ingenua como para negarlo.

Lo abrió en la última página en la que había garabateado antes, fue un concepto breve. Una idea para agregar a la lista de cosas que siempre quiso hacer pero que no había podido y, quizá, jamás podría. Era un pasatiempo retorcido, sin embargo, no se le podía negar desear algo y tampoco nadie la engañaba con lograr realizarlo.

Muy en el fondo, Alexandra Woods sabía que le faltaría tiempo.

_Hablar con la chica de los ojos azules. _Encontró por fin la anotación.

Lo cerró y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba (en la cara inferior de su almohada, dentro de la funda)

Volteó a ver por la ventana. Había anochecido lo suficiente para ser testigo de la belleza nocturna que ofrecía la ciudad desde el piso en el que se encontraba. Si algo podría adorar de estar ahí, sería precisamente eso, perderse en la vista única que su ventana ofrecía. En noches como esa, era lo único que podía traer paz al caos que era su mente. Si le preguntaban, siempre diría que el amanecer será su parte favorito del día, aunque internamente le tenía mayor gratitud al anochecer, consideraba que tener la oportunidad de terminar un día debía tener su merito y, así mismo, también cierto grado de belleza. A través de aquella inmensa ventana- o al menos así se le antojaba definirla a Lexa- le gustaba dedicar segundos para ver como la oscuridad invadir lentamente el panorama, desde el punto en el que el azul se mezclaba con colores rojizos al caer el sol y, poco a poco, el gris hasta convertirse en negro era la transformación total del cielo. Entonces brotaban las estrellas ya fuera como luces en los edificios más altos o bien, mirando más arriba acompañadas de alguna parte de la luna.

Le encantaba esa vista. Le recordaba a su madre y las metáforas con las que solía hacerle conciliar el sueño.

Apretó su cuaderno con tristeza, no pudiendo evitar la punzada en su pecho.

Cuando era pequeña, mucho después de que su madre enfermara o, incluso al saberse con la misma enfermedad y habitar en hospitales, solía imaginar cómo sería su vida siendo alguien como aquellos que veía caminar como diminutas hormigas desde ahí. Las personas que encendían las luces y como sería su existencia dentro de esos recuadros iluminados. Solía pensar con melancolía como se sentía correr, saltar o bailar, incluso como se sentía hacer algo tan básico como respirar sin sentir opresión en el pecho.

Solía preguntarse cómo se sentiría _estar bien._

Dejó de interrogar a sus mayores porque ellos la veían con gran desdicha o, si eran como su padre, lloraban. El pobre hombre ya sabía cuál era el desenlace de su historia, pues lo había vivido con su mujer años atrás y deseaba profundamente que su hija fuera la excepción pero las probabilidades sólo marcaban lo contrario.

Ahora ya no se preguntaba eso ni soñaba con recuperar su salud. Se dedicaba a admirar lo que la vida le había dado a otros y se negó a mantener en ella. No lo hacía en afán envidioso. No, lo hacía porque vivía a través de historias que veía o inventaba, y sentía que aquello la hacía vivir mucho más que su sola presencia física en ese mundo.

A su corta edad, Lexa ya no temía morir. De hecho, lo aceptaba y, aunque esperara que no pasara pronto, esperaba por ello.

Por supuesto, no sospechaba que esa noche lo escrito en su cuaderno lograría cambiar por completo todo eso. Que se volvería mucho más ambiciosa de lo que jamás habría sido. Que algo tan sencillo como un 'hola' de una completa extraña de ojos color cielo y cabellos rubios serían lo que le darían todo y un poco más de lo que nunca se atrevió a desear en los siguientes 27 días.


	4. Día 2

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no despertó al escuchar los pasos de sus padres por el pasillo, ni el saludo insistente de su madre en la puerta como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas cuando le anunciaba que era hora de levantarse. En su rutina normal, saltaría de la cama para desearles un buen día a ambos, dado que su rutina empezaba mucho más temprano que la suya.

Esa mañana su madre había salido aún más temprano, tenía que alistarse para reincorporarse en el hospital después de todo. Pensó en ofrecerle dormir en casa, ya tendría tiempo para visitarla en sus tiempos libres, no había necesidad de que se enclaustrara con ella en su trabajo. Aunque sus buenos deseos e intenciones quedaron atrás cuando se hicieron las seis en punto y una mujer robusta encendió las luces en su totalidad únicamente para inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden y, aunque intentó esconderse bajo las mantas, la mujer decidió que quería someter su brazo a una pequeña exploración, dejando tirada su extremidad como si fuera de plástico para retirarse poco después. Así, sin mediar palabras, ni decirle buenos días. Pasó otra hora cuando vino otra señora, esta vez más amable, a dejarle el desayuno, quien fue lo suficientemente atenta para acercarle la mesita y preguntarle cuál de las dos opciones de bebida le apetecía. Malas noticias, el café no estaba en la lista.

Para las diez de la mañana se había resignado a no dormir más cuando entraron a limpiar la habitación y prácticamente la sacaron de la cama para asear las sábanas. Clarke siempre había tenido otro concepto de la atención en los hospitales, aparentemente no estaba tan enferma para obtenerlo ni lo suficientemente sana para ser liberada del lugar, como bien le dijo el Dr. Kane cuando ingresó temprano para examinarla con un par de alumnos tras de sí.

"Buen día Clarke, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?", le cuestionó con el tono amable que lo caracterizaba.

"Me duele la cabeza", se limitó a decir.

"Después de un golpe como ese, no me extraña", respondió sonriéndole, "¿Quieres decirme cómo pasó?"

Clarke frunció los labios un poco. Decir la verdad no estaba en discusión.

"Me caí ayer y tuve un pequeño encuentro con la repisa del baño", encogió los hombros. Una explicación breve, simple. La mejor clase de mentiras.

"¿Tienes más _equimosis_?" inquirió el galeno.

"No, es el único moretón del que estoy consciente", contestó con sencillez. Los alumnos de Kane se sorprendieron al ver que entendía.

"Clarke aquí, es la hija de la Dra. Griffin. Wells, ¿me puedes decir qué sabemos de la infección de Clarke?". Marcus se dirigió a uno de sus alumnos. Clarke lo conocía de viejas reuniones entre médicos a los que su mamá solía llevarla cuando era más pequeña. Aquel chico era hijo del director del hospital.

El joven médico respondió solemnemente la pregunta, misma a la que Clarke no había prestado atención. Limitándose a sonreír cuando Wells terminó orgulloso de sí mismo por saber lo que ella tenía. El otro chico, que respondía al apellido Green lo corrigió en un punto clave, ganándose una felicitación de Marcus Kane. Tras la pequeña sesión académica, el segundo alumno se presentó con Clarke con el nombre de Monty y le pidió permiso para revisarla. La inspección fue un poco incómoda, tanto como el día anterior, revisó sus ojos, le hizo abrir la boca y mostrarle la lengua, terminando por pedirle que se recostara en la cama y, sin previo aviso y con las manos heladas, tocar su abdomen en búsqueda de sólo ellos sabrían qué.

"Green, no es por ser la hija de una querida colega, pero tendrías que haber perdido permiso para hacer eso. Permíteme", lo alejó de Clarke y, frotando un poco sus manos para no hacerla brincar por el contacto gélido le pidió autorización.

Clarke asintió. Estaba guardando nota para preguntarle a su madre al respecto cuando la viera más tarde.

"Bueno. Aún se siente un poco inflamado tu hígado, ¿te duele?", preguntó haciendo presión en el lado derecho del abdomen de Clarke.

Por un breve segundo sintió una punzada tolerable en la zona, no era insoportable, pero sí lo suficiente para robarle un segundo el aliento.

"Tomaré eso como un sí", finalizó el Dr. Kane.

"¿Podré irme este fin de semana?" preguntó Clarke ansiosa.

"Tengo que verificar como evolucionas, pero, si te comportas y sigues indicaciones, lo pensaré", fue la respuesta más vaga que podría haberle dado. "Si necesitas otra cosa, tan sólo dile a las enfermeras y ellas me buscarán", le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Puede cambiarme la dieta?", se aventuró.

"No. Lo siento, por ahora es parte de tu tratamiento que sigas así", dijo condescendientemente y Clarke lo odió por eso. No le agradaba el tono conciliador. "Piensa en que estarás en forma para hacer lo que quieras cuando salgas de aquí. Estoy seguro de que quieres estar lo mejor posible para el seminario de arte, ¿no?" Le daría puntos extra por interesarse en conocerla un poco más.

"¿Al menos puedo ir a tomar el sol ahora?"

"Por supuesto. Solo no te metas en problemas ni molestes otros pacientes", le guiñó nuevamente el ojo. "Si llegas a hacerlo, di que yo permití que lo hicieras, ¿Vale? Lo de salir de aquí, no lo de ir a molestar a mis otros pacientes", confirmó.

Clarke asintió. Al menos era agradable con ella, aunque también sabía que era más por su amistad con sus padres que por empatía verdadera.

Apenas hubo cruzado la puerta de su habitación, Clarke se deslizó entre las sábanas, se deshizo – con cierta dificultad- de la bata monótona del hospital para ponerse un pijama un poco más adecuado a su estilo. Tenía permiso verbal por su médico de cabecera para salir de esas cuatro paredes, así que no desperdiciaría sus oportunidades.

Caminó con desenfado al salir. Ya no era exactamente temprano, la atmósfera del ala de pediatría era bastante activa, médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían por todos lados, algunos pacientes pequeños deambulaban ahí con sus tripies a escala y diminutos sueros, con batas llenas de ilustraciones infantiles y coloridas. Clarke prometió hacer una pausa en su día para agradecer la oportunidad de usar su propio atuendo desarreglado, y no aquellas prendas ridículas como leones o mapaches estampados. Si llegaba a hacerlo, también agradecería que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Distraída como iba, pensando en el mal diseño de la ropa de cama de los pacientes, poco fue consciente del área por la que transitaba hasta que, por casualidad o deseo inconsciente, se encontró fuera de la habitación donde no muchas horas atrás se había generado la lesión en su ceja.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Clarke maldijo su curiosidad cuando se encontró abstraída en lo que veía.

Ahí estaba ella. Su rostro era completamente diferente a lo que había mostrado la noche anterior con el invariable cuaderno desgastado asomándose bajo su almohada. Se miraba en paz, incluso interesada en lo que fuera que observara a través de la ventana. Sin considerarlo, Clarke dio un paso dentro, pero nada más. El escrutinio al que la sometió debió ser demasiado largo, pero era imposible no desear obtener más detalles de los que un simple vistazo le habían ofrecido la noche anterior.

Su perfil era delicado, armonioso, era. Joder. Era algo muy parecido a la estética que ella amaba de cualquier modo de arte.

_Basta Griffin. Te estás avergonzando. _Se regañó a sí misma en silencio.

Pero lo era. Su mandíbula parecía tallada con tal cuidado que era, por decirlo de alguna forma, perfecta. Incluso los movimientos inconscientes, con ella eran completamente armónicos. Su nariz compartía la misma característica.

Se animó a dar un paso más. Paso que arruinó todo, sólo por desear ser más minuciosa en sus observaciones, grabar en su mente aspectos que no le quedaban claros a tantos metros de distancia, como los destellos del sol sobre su cabello castaño o el color preciso de sus ojos.

"Eres tú, la que robó mi libro", la acusó sin mediar otra palabra.

"Y tú la que lo usó como arma en mi contra", se defendió Clarke de inmediato.

"¿Serías tan amable de decirme porque irrumpes en mi habitación?" Bien, su voz era melodiosa así le hablara con tan franca aspereza. No dijo más, se limitó a mirar lo que sea que mirara a lo lejos, sin voltear a verla siquiera.

Decir que mirarla como idiota no hubiera sido la mejor respuesta a su pregunta, pero, sin admitirlo en voz alta, quizá eso era lo único que pretendía.

"Quería devolverte tu arma asesina", bromeó.

"El hecho de que tus manos estén vacías, me hace creer que no era la verdadera intención", respondió la chica, claramente molesta.

"Debo confirmar que realmente sea tuyo", jugó Clarke. "¿Qué ejemplar en particular es el que arrojaste?"

"Téutidos", respondió lacónicamente la castaña. "Calamares", explicó al entender la falta de respuesta de Clarke como probable ignorancia del tema.

"Sí. Bien, creo que definitivamente es tuyo, no veo a nadie más leyendo _eso_", aseguró la chica rubia.

Un silencio bastante denso se estableció en la habitación.

Esto estaba siendo mucho más incómodo de lo planeado. Clarke podría haber tomado de mejor forma el rechazo de la castaña a entablar una conversación, pero su interlocutora se empeñaba en no regalarle atención completa, es decir, era ofensivo que no la volteara si quiera a ver. Simple cortesía, ¿no?

"¿Es acaso que sólo te quedarás ahí mirándome como una idiota?"

"Si fuera así, ¿lo tengo permitido?" bromeó Clarke para romper la tensión entre ellas.

La chica ni siquiera rio. Clarke lo sintió casi como una ofensa personal. Considerándolo bien, no entendía que hacía ella ahí, ni siquiera le interesaba entrar hasta que la vio, su majestuosa, pero nostálgica presencia dichosamente enmarcada por la luz que le proporcionaba el día. Ciertamente, ¿qué hacia ella ahí?

"Sólo quería charlar, ya sabes, presentarme contigo", titubeó Clarke, sin entender muy bien por qué.

"Has hecho un pésimo trabajo", dijo la joven en tono neutro. "Supongo que puedes retirarte ahora, ¿no?"

Clarke alzó ambas cejas sorprendida por la acidez que desprendía su actitud. Pero, hey, ella era Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, nunca nadie le había negado alguna oportunidad, ella no sería la primera.

"Vale. Hemos empezado mal. Déjame hacerlo apropiadamente", recitó en tono conciliador acercándose un poco más a ella, esta vez con seguridad, extendiendo su mano en el aire, "Soy Clarke…"

"La puerta está justo detrás de ti", señaló la chica con un movimiento mecánico de la cabeza.

El límite de lo que su orgullo podía soportar en un día (o incluso en su vida) era ese y la castaña lo había excedido sin cruzar más de cinco frases con Clarke. Así que, sin mediar más palabras, se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Perdida en su rabieta sobre quien era aquella adolescente caprichosa. Olvidó por completo que su destino original era el tejado. Todo interés en ello se había extraviado en su aventura por los pasillos del hospital. No necesitaba tomar el sol, lo que requería era irse de ahí o, dada la imposibilidad, refugiarse en su espacio personal mejor conocido como su aséptica habitación de hospital. Se recostó mirando al techo, ignoró que todo le diera vueltas, era insultantemente blanco aquel espacio, cosa que la hizo enfurecer mucho más pero su caos mental fue mitigado al sentir su teléfono celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

_"¿Cómo estás Griffin?"_ escuchó de inmediato al otro lado de la línea cuando aceptó la llamada.

"Podría estar mucho mejor, O", confesó. "Extraño estar en casa".

"_Sólo has estado un día ahí_", la voz de Bellamy fue la que se escuchó. "_No soportas nada_", se burló el hermano mayor de su amiga.

"Cambiemos de lugar, quizá te sea más ameno estar encerrado a ti, Bell", gruñó Clarke.

"_Paso. Ya tuve mi dosis este año_", dijo refiriéndose quizá a alguna de sus lesiones por practicar futbol. "_No podemos pasar nuestro verano así_"

"_Bell_", le riñó Octavia y después regreso su atención a la conversación con la rubia. "_No has contestado cómo te sientes_"

_Sola, abandonada, enojada porque me acaban de rechazar… espera…_

"Bien. El dolor de cabeza es mi mayor problema", respondió Clarke.

"_Rae dijo que te ves terrible pero que tu enfermero compensa cualquier mal_", fue el atinado comentario de la menor de los Blake.

"Deberías venir a visitarme. Podrías confirmarlo", la invitó.

Ninguno de los chicos contestó.

"_Son días difíciles, Clarke. Los finales, el cierre de temporada… pero haremos lo posible antes de que empiecen las vacaciones_", prometió Octavia.

"Está bien. Pero sí puedo decir que Lincoln es sumamente atractivo. Alto, intimidante, ojos de cachorro y tiene tatuajes…"

"_Wow, vendes muy bien la idea de ir a visitarte en ese lugar_", concedió Octavia.

"_Sería más prudente que esperaras a que Clarke esté en casa_", interrumpió Bellamy.

"_Sería más prudente que te callaras, Boris_", le contestó. "_Pero respetaría si te gustara tu hermoso enfermero_"

"¿Qué? Ugh, no… aquí no hay nada para mí", mintió. Había una chica, personalidad de mierda, pero hermosa. "No he visto nadie que valga la pena".

"_Es una lástima_", suspiró Octavia. "_Te iré a ver_ _después de la práctica_. _Llevaré helado_".

"Sólo si quieres que Lincoln te amenace. Tengo muchas prohibiciones aquí. Igual puedes traer algo más para compartir", sugirió pensando precisamente en el estricto enfermero.

"_Hecho. Debo irme, pero, hey, llámame si necesitas algo_", ofreció su mejor amiga.

Poco después colgó. Clarke sabía que sería imposible contactarla en víspera del baile de graduación. Raven y ella eran las candidatas más fuertes para conseguir la corona. Quizá ella lo sería de no haberle echo el desaire a tantos chicos en ese último año…

* * *

Deslizaba el pulgar por la pantalla del celular mientras su cabeza reposaba cómodamente sobre su otro brazo sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, es decir, lo había, pero no estaba de humor para considerarlo así. La cálida presentación de la chica de la habitación I307 la había dejado un poco fría anímicamente.

Intentó mandarle algunos mensajes a Raven, pero se disculpó de inmediato con la excusa de que estaba con Finn, obligándolo a cumplir su parte del trato y así asegurar su verano. Probó suerte nuevamente con Octavia, pero era el horario en el que practicaban los fines de semana.

Odiaba su suerte.

Se seguía así, temía que su desesperación fuera tanta que acabaría por intentar contactar con su ex novia o algún prospecto no deseado. Y era algo a lo que no se quería arriesgar, así que terminó aburrida admirando algunas fotos en Instagram, la mayoría de talla artística que se enfocaban en la anatomía humana.

Clarke sabía que había inclinación hacia ambos sexos por su parte, pero su inclinación, al menos en esa etapa de la vida, era hacia el género femenino.

"Hoy sólo recibí una queja sobre ti. Me siento orgulloso", fue el saludo de Lincoln cuando entró, venía acompañado de la misma mujer que la había despertado por la mañana.

"Claramente me subestimas", respondió acomodándose en la cama.

"Su venoclisis está limpia, no han traído su dieta vespertina y los medicamentos están en orden", interrumpió la otra mujer. "El Dr. Kane le indicó _baños de sol, _así que procura no se escape cuando lo haga", advirtió al joven enfermero. "Hasta mañana, señorita Griffin".

Hice un ademan de despedida con la mano. Lincoln sonrió con la carpeta de indicaciones abierta entre sus manos.

"La odio, ¿sabes?" reveló. "Me sacó de la cama a las siete en punto sin pizca de misericordia".

"Estás en un hospital, Clarke, no en un hotel", le aclaró Lincoln. "¿Qué tal tu día? Tengo entendido que la puerta del tejado no ha sido abierta aún".

"Me despertaron temprano, sufrí un toqueteo incómodo por parte de uno de los alumnos del amigo de mis padres- profesionalmente hablando- pero incómodo, aun así, el desayuno estuvo terrible. Mis mejores amigos tendrán el verano que yo no…" enumeré mientras elevaba un dedo por cada cosa en la lista, "y la señorita 1307 es una petulante de libro", finalizó.

Lincoln despegó la vista de la carpeta al escuchar lo último.

"¿Visitaste a la comandante?", preguntó sorprendido.

"¿Es ella? El apodo le queda como anillo al dedo".

"Debes ser más abierta. No juzgues tan duramente", comentó Lincoln.

"Díselo a ella. Yo sólo quería entablar una conversación civilizada con ella. Regresarle el libro, quizá…" cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Fue tu idea!"

"Una no tan brillante", aceptó él en derrota.

"Es una maldit…"

"Te voy a detener aquí. Tú llevas, ¿qué? Dos días aquí y sientes que es una prisión", argumentó. "¿Qué sentirías al ser consciente de que debes venir cada mes y quedarte por tiempo indefinido desde temprana edad, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdas como era tu vida antes?"

Si quería hacerla sentir culpable lo había logrado.

"Enfermarse no es motivo suficiente para ser tan imbécil", culpable sí, pero vencida no.

"Entraste a su habitación, _sin _su permiso. Admite que habrías actuado similar", los puntos de Lincoln eran sumamente válidos.

"Habría sido menos tajante", se defendió Clarke. "Supongo que tener un humor de mil demonios es una prerrogativa que tienen algunos enfermos".

"Los que están muriendo, suelen tenerla", explicó Lincoln. "No es como si la comandante este muriendo", quiso remediar el mal de su comentario.

Clarke abrió la boca para decir algo, encontrándola repentinamente seca.

Lincoln suspiró. "Si quieres acercarte a ella, podría ayudarte con un par de ideas, ¿sabes? Sólo prométeme que no serás tan idiota, por favor", le pidió.

"Ella fue la que me arrojó un libro y me trató como escoria. Creo que la idiota es otra", apuntó Clarke.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?", preguntó Lincoln. "Podrías sorprenderte si le tienes un poco de paciencia".

"¿De qué está enferma? Si me trataras como a ella, quiero lo mismo", exigió saber.

"Estás siendo infantil. Esperaba más de ti". Expresó Lincoln. "No te lo diré, por dos razones: Se llama ética profesional y política hospitalaria y, dos, no has hecho nada para merecer saberlo… aun así, te daré un punto de partida".

"Me niego a volver a ser tratada así por alguien como ella", gruñí.

"¿Y qué harás? ¿Quedarte encerrada en tu habitación todo el día?", se mofó Lincoln cruzando sus inmensos brazos sobre su pecho. "Mataría por verlo".

"¿Podría ser a ella? Podríamos apostar", respondió Clarke sin pensar.

Lincoln rodó los ojos.

"Te lo diré, aunque no quieras escucharlo", exclamó él, por un momento se detuvo, decidiendo si era o no buena idea. "Su cuidadora, Indra, me ha dicho que Lexa suele ver documentales sobre el espacio y leer sobre el mundo marino siempre que está hospitalizada. No es el mejor tema de conversación para unas adolescentes, pensándolo con cuidado, pero podría ser agradable que aprendas algo nuevo".

"Oh, por Dios. Espero que sólo venga una vez al año. Debe ser otro nivel de aburrimiento el suyo. Leer _eso _más de una vez en la vida debería ser dañino", la burla de Clarke causó un disgusto en Lincoln quien, con una ceja alzada, mostró uno de sus tatuajes que resultaba ser el contorno minimalista de una ballena.

"Si vas a invadir su cuarto nuevamente, procura que venga sin quejas. Que seas hija de Abby, no te vuelve inmune a sanciones", le advirtió.

"Bien. ¿Puedo ir ahora al tejado? Tengo autorizado un _baño de sol_", preguntó.

"Abrígate. Tienes una hora. Iré personalmente por ti si no cumples", indicó, "y puede que vea en estado deplorable tu venoclisis. Sería una lástima tenerte que canalizar de nuevo", la amenaza hizo que la piel de Clarke se erizara.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Alexandra?" preguntó el doctor Titus en su típica visita verspectina mientras colocaba el gélido estetoscopio sobre su pecho y exploraba religiosamente cada uno de los puntos cardiacos.

"Radiante", contestó impasible.

Su médico la miró con absoluta seriedad.

"Mal", dijo lacónicamente.

"Vale. Temo que tengo malas noticias, Lexa", Titus frunció los labios. Lexa detestaba cuando hacía eso, sabía que sus posibilidades habían caído mucho más y, sabía exactamente que sus cifras ya estaban en números rojos. "Tendrás que utilizar cánula nasal para hacerte llegar oxígeno de forma complementaria y es posible que debamos aumentar la dosis de tus medicamentos". Tocó su hombro para reconfortarla, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. No era suficiente.

"¿Qué pasa con la opción del trasplante? ¿Sigue siendo una opción o vas a mandarme al rincón de las desahuciadas ya?" inquirió Lexa como quien no quiere la cosa, burlándose de sus propias esperanzas al preguntar por lo primero.

"Sabes que tienes un buen sitio en la lista de espera es sólo que…"- _oh, no, aquí vamos- "_Eres un caso especial, al igual que tu madre, no hay un donador idóneo. Tu tipo de sangre es…_"_

"Especial…" completó ella.

"Inusual", terminó el doctor Titus.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir? Aunque esté lo suficientemente enferma para encabezar la lista, sencillamente no tengo opciones", expuso con frustración. El monitor empezó a emitir sonidos de alarma, "¿Qué pasará cuando falle por completo y empiece a arruinar mis otros órganos? ¿Cuándo respirar me cueste tanto que lo haga entre lágrimas?" jadeó. "Oh… espera, eso ya pasa", rugió.

Titus se hizo de una mascarilla facial que le colocó con cuidado a Lexa, abriendo el oxígeno de forma inmediata. Sólo así el monitor dejó de chillar tras unos segundos.

"Debes tranquilizarte. Que tus emociones no motiven tus debilidades", dijo Titus, tomando un tono estricto. "Le pediré a la psicóloga que venga a verte mañana, necesitas desahogarte apropiadamente", Lexa lo vio abrir el volumen más reciente de su expediente y escribir alguna nueva tontería sobre él.

"Por favor. Ahórratelo", le pidió claramente molesta.

"Alexandra. Sabes que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo contigo. Aún tenemos opciones más allá del trasplante. Sólo no pierdas la paciencia", los ojos del anciano le suplicaron.

"No la he perdido en ocho años, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto". Sonrió como lo hacen los médicos cuando se auto convencen de que han logrado darle algo de paz a su paciente, cuando en realidad esa tranquilidad solo la gozan ellos. "Antes de que me vaya, ¿necesitas algo de mí?"

Lexa ya no lo miraba a él. Se había abstraído en lo que había más allá del cristal en su ventana. Reprimiendo su coraje, algo que era sumamente difícil cuando estaba haciendo aquel gesto con la mandíbula que la delataba.

"Bien. Vendré mañana de nuevo", se despidió Titus.

"A decir verdad, sí. Necesito algo," Lexa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar. "Hay una paciente con ojos azules y cabello rubio, no lleva la pijama reglamentaria del hospital, usa una sudadera probablemente dos tallas más grandes que la suya, tiene una lesión en la ceja derecha y…" El Dr. Titus entrecerró los ojos. Receloso de la información que estaba obteniendo. "No te hagas ideas raras. Ayer arrojé uno de mis libros al pasillo y, sin pretenderlo, le golpeé con él". Era cierto. Lo había hecho pensando que nadie pasaría por ahí. Se habría sentido culpable, de no ser porque aquel caprichoso derroche de energía le había salido caro.

"Tengo nociones sobre el incidente. Debes controlar tu temperamento, Lexa. Lo digo en serio, tu corazón no puede soportar que gastes el poco oxígeno que recibe", le reprochó. Aun así, pese a que su instinto le decía que aquello era una mala idea, ayudar a Lexa a salir de su enfurruñamiento cotidiano era uno de sus objetivos también, "no sé si pueda hacer algo al respecto, no está hospitalizada en mi área, pero buscaré un nombre. Lo último que necesita Augustus es una demanda por tus ataques de violencia desmedida".

"Aprecio que lo hagas", dijo Lexa regresando su atención a la ventana. "La posibilidad es mejor que nada".

No quería una amistad con ella. Tan sólo quería recuperar el ejemplar de su colección y, un poco más sinceramente, un nombre para el personaje que se había creado mentalmente con su rostro. Además, dudaba que se acercara de nuevo tras la amable invitación a retirarse que le ofreció más temprano.

Titus le tocó el hombro para reforzar que, aunque fuera un petulante opresor, estaba ahí para ella. Poco después desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lexa no tardó mucho en hacerse de su cuaderno para escribir un nuevo objetivo bajo al anterior.

_Disculparme con la chica con los ojos color cielo._

Después se atrevió a redactar las ganas de conseguir su nombre completo.

Si todo iba según lo planeado. Ambas acciones se darían en un mismo día. Muy ambicioso para su pequeña lista de pendientes, pero no era imposible.

"Hola, Comandante".

Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. En ese sitio no se podía estar sola más de cinco minutos. Lexa se obligó a ser amable con Lincoln, después de todo, era la única persona que no la trataba como si fuera de cristal o como si fuera una completa cretina, aunque así fuera.

"Hey, soldado", lo saludó tan animadamente como le fue posible.

Lincoln arrugó la frente cuando vio las nuevas indicaciones en su carpeta. "Otra vez con oxígeno, ¿eh?", se acercó a ella, retirando la incómoda mascarilla y reemplazándola por unas prácticas, pero notorias puntas nasales. "Con temor de sonar cursi e ir contra mi elemento de masculinidad, probablemente arrepintiéndome en cuanto lo diga, pero, deberías encontrar quien te robe el aire y no dejar que tu corazón sea el único que goce de ese beneficio", comentó.

Lexa río amargamente sin atreverse a decir nada. Aunque le concedía que aquello había sido lo menos heterosexual que le había escuchado decir jamás.

"Bien. Ahorra oxígeno, pero debes contarme cómo ha ido tú día, es parte de nuestro trato", Lexa suspiró enfadada. Sabía que, si no contestaba, no se desharía del enfermero en toda la tarde. "¿Ha pasado algo interesante?"

"No lo definiría como tal", hizo una pausa para tomar aire. "Sólo fuera de rutina. Una de tus pacientes se coló en mi habitación sin permiso ni objetivo".

"Vaya, que imprudente", se burló Lincoln. "¿Quién fue?" Un breve, pero significativo destello se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Lexa entrecerró los ojos, su curiosidad no era algo que le extrañara. El brillo peculiar que brincó en su rostro, sí.

"Ojos azules, cabello rubio, actitud de insurrección total", la describió. Pudo saborear su nombre salir de la boca de Lincoln pero no obtendría las cosas tan fácil. No de él.

"Sí. Supongo que esas tres características son muy propias de ella", se encogió de hombros.

Lexa aguardó por más información, algún detalle que se le escapara, pero no lo haría, no diría nada que ella no preguntara explícitamente y, justo en ese momento, por capricho de su corazón y pulmones, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Confiaría en que Titus lo conseguiría.

"Así que, cuando te vayas, por favor cierra la puerta. No necesito más personas indeseadas", le ordenó aun contra sus deseos.

"Tiene casi tu edad y, déjame decirte, no te haría mal tener otros amigos que no sean tus libros o tu hermana. Es muy triste".

Lexa pretendió prestar toda su atención al horizonte urbano que mostraba su ventana. Era la clara señal de que ya no estaba interesada en lo que hacían o decían, lo mejor es que era tan universal que instantáneamente, sin que tuviera que esforzarse en añadir palabras, era algo que entendían.

"Es curioso, ella usó un término negativo para definirte también, ¿sabes?" su comentario cumplió su cometido, pero Lexa no lo dejaría vanagloriarse en su interés. No aún.

Lincoln terminó sus pendientes ahí y, justo al tocar el picaporte de la puerta, Lexa se atrevió a llamarlo

"Lincoln".

"Sí, Lexa".

"Cierra la puerta".


	5. Día 3

Su tercera mañana en el hospital fue un poco diferente. Al menos pudo dormir un par de horas más pero su forma de despertar fue aún más abrupta que sólo ser atacada con las luces de la habitación y el jaloneo de su brazo, lo peor no fue precisamente eso.

"Levántate ya", la llamó desde el momento en el que entró. Supo que era su peor pesadilla en forma de un hombre alto con cara de delincuente cuando su voz taladró sus oídos. En cuento hizo el amago de darse la vuelta, se arrepintió de la pésima idea porque colocó una compresa fría en su frente.

"Hey", chilló saltando de la cama. Aquello debía ser alguna clase de abuso.

"Tu madre dijo que tuviste fiebre toda la noche. Te indicó medios físicos para combatirlo", explicó colocándolo sobre su piel otra vez, sólo con más compasión. "Lo recordarías de no haber estado inconsciente cuando vine a verte hace unas horas y te quejabas como una bebé".

"Debes saber que considero levantar una queja en tu contra", profirió molesta.

No recordaba haberlo escuchado entrar en todo el día, pero no le extrañaba. Estaba tan cansada que pudo haber omitido todas las visitas del día. Su noche había sido una pesadilla, nunca había tenido náuseas y escalofríos así. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a dormir menos de 8 horas, así que tenía sentido el que no hiciera caso de Lincoln o su amable enfermera del turno matutino, vamos, ni siquiera recordaba que su madre hubiera salido de la habitación temprano.

"¿Bajo cuál motivo?", la retó con la mirada. Clarke guardó silencio. "Lo sabía. Ahora, tu temperatura está bajo control, pero tu madre me pidió una serie nueva de estudios. Lo siento", se disculpó sacando una jeringa y un par de guantes como advertencia a lo que vendría.

"Esto debería ser ilegal", argumentó Clarke al verse en otra sesión con agujas, Lincoln y ella.

"Piensa en que, si están bien, puedes ir a sufrir fiebre a casa", no fue el mejor consuelo. "Si te comportas, te daré algo".

"¿Me estás sobornando?" entrecerró los ojos.

"No. En realidad hago mi trabajo más fácil", sonrió satisfecho con las probabilidades.

La intriga hizo que Clarke cooperara más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Ocasionalmente detestaba tener una curiosidad tan activa, pero venía como parte de su encanto personal y era el complemento perfecto para su creatividad, así que no podía sólo evitarlo. El ardor en su brazo derecho paso casi de inmediato, tanto que podría decir que ni siquiera lo había sentido, en parte quizá porque su cabeza predominaba o porque sentía una especie de sofoco en la parte derecha de su abdomen, era difícil de decir.

"Listo. Presiona aquí y dobla tu brazo un par de minutos", le ordenó Lincoln mientras pasaba el fluido carmesí a una serie de tubos de colores que llevaba consigo. Clarke se mareó un poco, no temía a la sangre y tampoco le daba asco, pero, de alguna forma, el estómago se le había revuelto. "Soy un hombre que se debe a su palabra", dijo orgulloso extendiéndole algo color verde y plateado.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó horrorizada señalando un gorro de Slytherin entre sus manos.

"Un pase libre a tu peor enemiga del hospital. Lo conseguí especialmente para ti", dijo conteniendo su emoción.

"No pienso usar eso. Tengo una reputación que cuidar", replicó. "Si no lo has notado, soy una chica de colores neutros".

"No seas quejica, Griffin", objetó Lincoln. "¿Quieres o no acercarte a ella?"

Clarke lo consideró un par de segundos.

"Si me cuesta la dignidad, no", respondió con firmeza. "Además, odio esos dos colores y todas sus combinaciones posibles", señaló. Odiaba el verde con su alma, más allá de eso, realmente no tenía objeciones con el beanie que el enfermero le extendía.

"Cobarde".

"Abusas de tu posición", le reprochó.

"Podría ser", reflexionó frunciendo los labios. "pero quiero hacer algo de bien aquí". Sus ojos debieron ser un par de interrogantes porque Lincoln contestó la duda tácita. "Tú pasas el día aburrida y a ella le vendría bien un amigo. Además, se nota que te gusta".

"¡Claro que no!"

"Lo que digas, C". Dejó el gorro sobre la cama. "Iré a cambiar las sabanas de la señorita del 1307 en veinte minutos, quizá olvide cerrar la puerta porque, ya sabes, soy un poco despistado", le guiñó el ojo.

"¿Por qué quieres que seamos amigas?" le interrogó con genuina intriga.

"Tengo dos problemas, así que sería menos trabajo para mí unirlas en uno".

"¿Podrías decirme al menos cómo se llama?" pidió la joven.

"No. Que sea tu misión del día. Creo que sería un excelente inicio para que intenten averiguar cosas la una de la otra".

Dicho esto, desapareció como solía hacerlo.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre la almohada pensando en que en realidad no había mucho que perder y quizá una nueva humillación que ganar. Miró el ridículo gorro con indecisión. No sentía correcto acercarse con una mentira, prefería mil veces llegar y restregarle su opinión sobre la violencia en sus acciones o que su mohín amargo arruinaba la armonía en sus facciones, incluso sólo decirle que le hacía falta aprender a leer cosas más normales.

Además, Lincoln le había dado una ventana de acción muy corta. Si quería su respaldo, prácticamente tendría que brincar de su agradable cama en cinco minutos.

Vaya dilema.

Lo peor es que estaba realmente tentada. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Aquella chica era un misterio, uno muy malhumorado, pero con un carácter misterioso que se le antojaba atractivo desde ya y, pese a ello, sabía que había algo más detrás. Siempre lo hay. Además, sería la peor de las falacias decir que no le había parecido hermosa.

Pero, ¿Quería ser ella quién se desgastara desarmando las capas?

Necesitaba un consejo y lo necesitaba con absoluta urgencia. Así que acudió a la persona en la que más confiaba para pedir orientación. Raven jamás contestaba las llamadas que recibía salvo que fuera su madre o algún profesor. Eso sí, los mensajes siempre obtendrían respuesta en segundos.

**[Clarkie- 16:05] **Rae, tengo un problema.

El primer mensaje siempre debía llamar su atención.

**[R. Reyes- 16:05] **Habla, chica.

**[Clarkie- 16:05] **Responde sí o no. ¿Te molestaría si alguien se acercara a ti con una mentira? Ya sabes, pretender que te gusta algo cuando no es así.

**[R. Reyes- 16:07] **¿Es guapo?

**[R. Reyes- 16:07] **Olvida eso. No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Eres Clarke Griffin, sólo ve por él.

**[Clarkie- 16:08] **No creo que funcione con _ella._

**[R. Reyes- 16:10] **Oh. Ahora si debes responder si es guapa. ¿Qué tan grave es la mentira que debes contar para impresionarla?

**[Clarkie- 16:11] **Te conseguiré una foto.

**[Clarkie- 16:11] **Debo decir que me gusta Harry Potter.

**[R. Reyes- 16:12] **Hey. HP es genial. Pero en tu caso, realmente debe gustarte porque nadie creería que has, siquiera, leído los libros.

**[R. Reyes- 16:12] **Usa el encanto Griffin. Si te descubre, sólo voltea todo para que convenientemente crea que investigaste algo sobre ella. Eso debería halagarla o atemorizarla por tu acoso. Como sea, apuesto a que tus ojos azules van a arrasar con ella.

Bien. Gastó más de sus cinco minutos leyendo un consejo poco menos que inútil. Podía hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que fingiría interés en algo sólo para hacer un acercamiento, sin embargo, usualmente los sujetos de ese experimento solían ser chicos o chicas muy dispuestos ante sus encantos y no alguien que deliberadamente la habían echado ya.

Esta doble moral no le terminaba de encantar, pero era peor la negativa a ponerse algo como eso sobre el cabello. Esperaba que esto no llegara jamás a oídos de los hermanos Blake, el simple hecho de que Raven supiera ya era riesgoso.

Miró con indecisión la prenda. Saben algo. Al carajo, siempre hubo sacrificios en buenas historias, quizá el suyo sería ponerse ese ridículo gorro por unos minutos para después ocultarlo en lo más profundo de los cajones de la central de enfermería porque lo querría un infierno lejos de ella después de cometer la tontería de mostrarse así por los pasillos y, posiblemente, recibir otro librazo por ello.

Salió de su cálida cama y se encaminó al cuarto de baño para hacerlo funcionar. Frunció los labios de inmediato, con esa cara no habría logrado mucho fuera, pero aún con las tenues ojeras, la piel pálida y semblante enfermizo, sus ojos seguían dominando sus rasgos como principal atractivo. Ciertamente no tenía competencia en aquel piso ni en ningún otro.

Se quitó la bata de enfermo que su madre le obligó a utilizar por la noche y, sobre su piel desnuda deslizó una sudadera negra un poco más grande de lo necesario, usó unos jeans del mismo color y terminó por dejarse las cómodas zapatillas para dormir porque calzarse algo más requería demasiado esfuerzo. Agradeció que su madre le hubiera llevado una mochila con cosas útiles y no sólo pijamas para molestar al personal del hospital.

Aun así, el beanie seguía arruinándolo todo, pero se encogió de hombros y salió con actitud de desenfado. Como si se tratara de una apuesta con Raven. Todo sería más sencillo si no tuviera que cargar la solución a su lado arrastrando el incómodo tripie a su lado, llamando mucho más la atención de lo necesario, con miradas de desaprobación de las personas que se iba topando, en su camino a la estupidez del día.

A todo esto, estando a un par de metros de su objetivo, ¿cuál era el plan? Ni siquiera lo consideró, sólo procesó la decisión y se puso en marcha.

Esto era una mala, no, una pésima idea. Debería volver y meterse bajo las cobijas, esperando cómodamente a que pasara su periodo de claustro lo más rápidamente posible. Sí, debió haber hecho eso, pero su cuerpo y subconsciente la llevó más rápido ante las miradas inquisitivas de su amedrentador enfermero y la chica de ojos color verde bonito.

Si existió un momento para arrepentirse y salir corriendo le había pasado desapercibido, aunque no tenía un plan con el cuál continuar, avergonzarse más, no entraba en cuestión.

"Yo… ehm…" balbuceó. Pidió clemencia mirando a Lincoln.

El enfermero la ignoró. Depositando su atención en la joven a la que pertenecía la habitación. Esa tarde llevaba algo nuevo cubriendo una pequeña parte de su cara, unas puntillas nasales, Clarke estaba familiarizada con ellas, su madre le había explicado su función alguna vez. Le chica no se veía molesta, en realidad, su rostro era imposible de leer.

La chica miraba a Clarke, mientras Clarke la observaba a ella. Era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos. Lincoln intercalaba su mirada entre ambas, cuidando de que todo se desarrollara dentro de un contexto controlado. Clarke llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, víctima de ansiedad que nunca antes había padecido, solía jugar con su cabello cuando se ponía nerviosa pero jamás se había sentido tan perdida en sus acciones como lo estaba ahora. Esto no era normal. No para ella.

"Griffin, ¿qué te dije sobre salir de tu habitación?", la regañó Lincoln. Parecía disgustado realmente.

Clarke debió arrugar su frente en confusión porque, acto seguido, el enfermero le guiñó el ojo casi imperceptiblemente. Pudo ver su intención de ir hacia ella y sacarla de ahí, este era su plan, supuso que algo habría detrás pero nunca creyó que fuera la chica de cabello castaño y profunda mirada quien lo detuviera.

"Espera", susurró incorporándose tanto como pudo. Lincoln le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir de la cama y buscar la silla más cercana

Clarke volvió a preguntarse qué podría tener una joven tan hermosa así de débil y, por la brevedad que la vio de pie, no entendía cómo era que se podía imponer tan sólo con su postura. Pero lo que menos entendía y lo que la tenía al borde de la risa, era su pijama llena de mapaches dibujados en la tela. Era tan abrumadora la cantidad de interrogantes y sus ganas de responderlas todas que se perdió de la primera pregunta o palabras que le dirigía directamente.

"¿Me has oído?"

Clarke salió de su mundo al escucharle hablar.

Notó como Lincoln ampliaba sus ojos para incitarla a decir algo mientras la mirada de la otra paciente caía sobre ella. Sus mejillas se colorearon porque estaba siendo objeto de la atención de la chica y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

"Basta, te sacaré de aquí", intervino Lincoln tras un par de segundos.

Clarke arrugó el entrecejo. No había usado ese gorro idiota por nada.

"¿Te gusta Harry Potter?" sorpresivamente la chica habló otra vez. "¿Tiene alguna deficiencia mental?", le preguntó a Lincoln.

"Nada confirmado", respondió el moreno. Clarke lo miró con odio, segura de que no olvidaría eso. "Debo ir a traer sábanas limpias, ¿estarás bien si le permito quedarse?"

La chica castaña asintió con tranquilidad.

Lincoln pasó al lado de Clarke, brindándole su mejor sonrisa de complicidad, sin hacer nada extra para no levantar sospechas.

_Bien, Clarke, última oportunidad para echarte atrás. _Pensó, pero su cerebro actuó por propia cuanta.

"¿Lo dices por esto?", apuntó con su dedo el gorro sobre su cabeza. "Puede ser…" dijo indiferente.

No hubo grandes cambios en ella, pero parecía convencida de sus ambiguas palabras. Clarke empezó a explorar la habitación con la mirada. Estaba muy bien instalada, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero seguro su estadía no era tan corta como la suya. Su cama tenía las típicas sábanas blancas del lugar, pero la manta no era tan impersonal, más allá, bajo el televisor estándar que estaba en habitaciones privadas, se encontraba un pequeño librero razonablemente lleno de material para entretenerla más de un par de semanas.

Algo en su pecho se encogió. Más de un par de semanas era quedarse demasiado.

En una repisa del modesto librero tenía un discreto reproductor de música, un viejo iPod estaba conectado. Clarke deseo saber si sus gustos serían similares, pero no sería una respuesta que obtendría pronto así que se permitió seguir husmeando con los ojos. Encontró la colección de libros de la castaña más abajo, estaban los siete ejemplares del mago, bastante gastados, señal de que les había dado gran uso. A su lado, literatura cuyo contenido no parecía algo que una adolescente leería de no ser porque deseaba con toda su alma sacar la mejor nota en biología. Clarke quiso acercarse y leer los otros títulos, pero no tuvo el tiempo para ello.

La joven siguió su mirada y, por primera vez, creyó verla sonreír. Mucho después, Clarke se enteraría que fue la segunda vez que sonrió por su causa, cuando fue consciente de ello, por cursi que fuera, se dedicó a coleccionar sus sonrisas (pero aún no llegamos ahí).

"Indra piensa que es mejor leer que perder el tiempo en cualquier otro pasatiempo menos constructivo", le reveló para satisfacer la curiosidad de la rubia sobre la cantidad de libros que había en el mueble. Su tono fue suave, cauteloso pero atrayente. Era tan mesurada que creía que lo poco que decía era nada para los oídos de Clarke. "Me agrada que haya gente de mi edad con la que pueda charlar sobre _esto_".

"Oh, sí. Aunque no es muy difícil encontrarlos", respondió Clarke perdida en su exploración visual.

"Aun así. Me disculpo ante lo siguiente pero, dudo que pertenezcas a Slytherin", su comentario la sacó de juego. "Con tu actitud y ojos, te mandaría a Gryffindor. Personalmente me considero miembro de Ravenclaw".

Ahí estaba, esta vez si la pudo ver, una verdadera sonrisa se estableció en sus labios. Lo mejor es que no fue una simple curvatura de sus labios, hubo una chispa en todo su rostro que Clarke casi pudo definirlo como el conjunto perfecto de un inocente flirteo. Siempre había dicho que detestaba el verde pero, al ver esas brillantes pupilas irradiar como lo hacían ahora, le hacían darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocada. Si ser fan de esa saga literaria, investigar cosas nerds sobre el espacio y aprender sobre bichos raros en el océano era lo que necesitaba para hacer sonreír a una chica – o precisamente a _esa_ chica- así, se convertiría en bruja o lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, la cara de idiota que Clarke portaba en ese momento fue suficiente para que la castaña supiera cuán poco sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Yo, eh, si… supongo que podría ser uno de esos", titubeó.

El rostro de la chica se endureció repentinamente. Lo sabía. Sabía que Clarke le estaba mintiendo.

"Creo que es momento de que te vayas", le pidió volviéndola objeto de su indiferencia. Otra vez.

"Oh, vamos. Podemos platicar de muchas cosas, ¿sabes?", si aquello fuera un juego, estaba por colocar su mayor apuesta en la mesa. "Como, por ejemplo, de tu rarísimo gusto en libros". Tan pronto la broma salió de su boca quiso engraparse los labios para no volver a decir una estupidez.

Los labios de la joven se tensaron al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. "Al menos soy sincera. No pretendo que me gustan cosas que realmente no lo hacen".

"Otras personas encontrarían encantador que lo intentara…"

"Grandioso. Ve y habla con ellas. Ahora". Replicó casi jadeando. Se puso de pie repentinamente, tanto que Clarke pensó que intentaría algo como sacarla a patadas de ahí pero sólo le dio la espada con decisión. Incapaz de más.

Clarke no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La invitación para irse estaba ahí. Clarke no tuvo otra opción que tomarla. Confundida y frustrada porque, aunque sabía que ese sería el desenlace, deseaba que las cosas no terminaran así. Aquella áspera y fría castaña era justo lo que evitaría en situaciones cotidianas, a nadie le agradaban las personas con actitud tan pétrea. No obstante sabía, muy en el fondo, que bajo esa máscara había mucho potencial por descubrir.

Alguien verdaderamente frío e indiferente no sería capaz de sonreír como lo había hecho con ella.

Fue así como se descubrió completa y absurdamente intrigada por la paciente de la habitación 1307.

Estaba jodida.

Al dar unos pasos en el pasillo, su teléfono móvil sonó con un tono que sólo indicaba que podría ser una persona.

"_Hey_, _¿cómo te fue?_"

"Encuentra un mejor adjetivo que desastroso", contestó Clarke.

"_No lo puedo creer, Clarke Griffin ha sido rechazada_", su sorpresa era muy real.

"Claro que no. Sólo me sacó de su habitación, por segunda vez, en menos de una semana", dijo derrotada. Oh, sí. Había sido rechazada.

"_Debe ser refrescante_", comentó Raven. "_Comúnmente no quieren que te vayas de sus dormitorios…_"

"Sabes que no es gracioso", manifestó Clarke.

"_Lo siento. Soy nueva en consolarte en esto de los rechazos_", se disculpó, pero su voz aún contenía burla en ella.

"No-me-han-rechazado", aclaró con especial énfasis. "Ni siquiera tengo esas intenciones con ella".

"_Dices… digo, todavía_"

"Basta Raven. Por favor", le pidió.

"_Bien. Me comportaré. Desahógate libremente. Tienes dos minutos antes de que entre al taller de aeronáutica espacial_", le ofreció generosamente.

Clarke explicó el panorama general de la situación. Desde la cicatriz bajo su ceja por contusión literaria hasta el descubrimiento de la mentira. Fue muy comprensiva- aunque sabía que se burlaría en algún momento- y, para su buena fortuna, fue un punto de vista externo bastante útil.

"_Es una idiota_"- bueno, quizá no tanto-, "_Pero eso no importa, Clarkie. Lo que deberías preguntarte es el por qué_".

"Sigue siendo una idiota con ojos hermosos", añadió.

"_Mírate. Te tiene fuera de tu zona de confort_", Clarke sabía que su mejor amiga sonreía detrás del teléfono. "_Cuando la hayas descubierto más, quiero conocerla pero cuídala. Podría quitártela_", amenazó.

"No sé qué te estás imaginando, pero sólo quiero tener a alguien con quien platicar mientras este en este infierno. _Esto _no es permanente". Indicó Clarke.

"_Lo que te deje dormir por la noche, Griffin. Debo irme, ha llegado el profesor Sinclair. Cuídate ahora_". Se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos mientras guardaba el teléfono en su sudadera. Seguro no era tan tarde como para ir a obtener un poco de aire fresco y rayos de sol al tejado. En su deambulación se encontró con Lincoln, no hubo necesidad de decir mucho, parecía estar enterado de lo acontecido. Clarke intentó regresarle el objeto con el que había promovido su rechazo, pero el chico negó rápidamente, alegando que lo necesitaría después. La adolescente dudo de ello, pero no quiso pelear, dejándose la desgraciada prenda sobre su cabello.

Con los hombros bajos y un poco de cansancio, Clarke se dio a la tarea de dirigirse al techo del hospital donde, al abrir la puerta, el atardecer le estaría dando una cálida bienvenida en cuanto atravesó la puerta.

Pese a todo, debía aceptar que estar enferma y hospitalizada ya no era tan aburrido. Incluso creía que había encontrado una forma bastante atractiva de pasar su tiempo de cautiverio. Todo esto siendo una treta egoísta de su parte impulsada por su atemorizante enfermero pero, nadie le haría arrepentirse de los siguientes veinticuatro días a su lado.


	6. Día 4

Se frotó los ojos a mitad de la noche. Nadie le advirtió que sus días serían tan tranquilos como se pueden pedir, pero las noches serían algo así como el infierno o al menos su temperatura corporal se asemejaría a la del sitio. Su piel se sentía ardiendo y tenía una pequeña capa de sudor sobre la frente, cosa que no ayudaba al dolor de cabeza que la estaba atormentando.

Parecía haberse estado quejando entre sus sueños pues su madre se encontraba a su lado intentando llamarla entre su inconciencia. Abby la acompañó al cuarto de baño y, tras obligarla a renunciar a su propia pijama, le ayudó a meterse en la ducha para reducir su temperatura corporal. Mientras eso pasaba, hizo venir a una enfermera e indicó que le administraran algunos fármacos.

Clarke pensó que lo peor de la situación era usar la bata del hospital que le dejaba la espalda descubierta. De alguna forma extrañó a Lincoln, quien era algo mandón pero su trato era cordial y tenía sentido del humor para manejarla. La enfermera de la noche era mucho más mecánica y su madre excesivamente sobreprotectora. Cosa que no importó después de que el pequeño coctel farmacológico que Abby le indicó llegó a ella.

Se habría quedado dormida en ese preciso momento de no haber sido porque tenía atrapados en sus pensamientos un par de ojos verdes a los que sus emociones no parecían alcanzar.

"Agh, ¿cuál es su problema?", lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras su madre la cubría con una delgada sábana con el afán de mantenerla fresca. Entre quejas y bufidos, el sueño alcanzó su meta con Clarke, llevándola a un profundo sopor cortesía de los nuevos analgésicos.

* * *

Para cuando regresó su estado de consciencia ya no estaba únicamente su madre en la habitación y la luz que entraba por su ventana indicaba que era bastante tarde.

"Bellamy, te agradecería que no hicieras mucho ruido", escuchó la voz de su madre estrellarse en sus oídos. Sintió como la cama se hundía un poco por el peso agregado, "Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Le hubiera gustado ser un poco más mesurada al respecto pero Clarke no pudo evitar arrojarse a los brazos de su madre sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Abby le acarició el cabello, mismo que era un desastre por la ducha en horas poco apropiadas. A Clarke no le importó, a pesar de estar en el mismo hospital donde Abby trabajaba, sólo la veía por las noches cuando podía ir a cuidarla.

"Hey, deja algo para mí también", Jake se sentó al lado de Abby y acarició el antebrazo de su hija. "Lamento haberte dejado aquí, pequeña".

"No hay problema", respondió Clarke rápidamente. "Raven ha venido y las enfermeras son buena compañía", mintió. Sólo un enfermero lo era.

"Me alegra, cielo", sonrió su padre como sólo él podría lograrlo. Sus ojos se arrugaron por completo complacido. Aquel gesto de su padre podría tranquilizar a Clarke en cualquier situación.

"Bien, Clarke. Ya tuviste tres días aquí. ¿Has visto algún médico guapo?" Esta vez intervino Octavia, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

"Insistieron en venir a verte", dijo Jake. "Aurora te manda sus mejores deseos", parecía una explicación para su esposa más que nada.

"No", contestó Clarke a la cuestión de O. De haber existido alguno no lo habría notado, ella debería saberlo.

"Detesto que seas tan gay", gruñó Octavia desde el sillón.

"Bisexual", la corrigió Clarke. Sus padres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Yo no", intervino Bellamy. "Háblame de las chicas lindas del sitio", apremió.

"Para empezar mi enfermera de la mañana no está nada mal", le guiñó el ojo al chico. Escandalizando a Abby mientras Jake sólo negaba con la cabeza divertido desde su lugar. "Después está el doctor Marcus…"

"Oh. Me halaga que digas eso, Clarke." La presencia del mismo se escuchó. Clarke estaba segura de que la fiebre constante la mantenía sonrojada pero en ese momento sabía que su sangre, de quererlo, podría brotarle del rostro por la vergüenza que le generaba semejante comentario. "Puedo hablar con ustedes", se dirigió a los Griffin, invitándolos al pasillo.

El miedo atravesó por los ojos de Jake, por otro lado, Abby asintió y se acercó a su colega.

"Si te mueres, ¿puedo quedarme con tu guitarra?", bromeó Bellamy.

"¡Bellamy!" le riñó Octavia, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza. Tanto que sus ojos se rozaron por las lágrimas que se acumularon en ellos.

"Sólo si me muero, Boris", contestó Clarke.

Mientras los hermanos Blake se enfrentaban entre ellos. Clarke se preguntó que sería lo que Marcus estaría diciéndole a sus padres.

"Hablando en serio, Clarke. ¿Qué has hecho?", preguntó Octavia interesada.

Clarke se detuvo a pensar. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que su amiga podría ayudarle en su misión personal. "No te dejes engañar, aquí todo es aburrido", intento bromear, "he encontrado personas intrigantes, sin embargo…" su mente la llevo a los ojos verdes de la habitación 307.

Por el pasillo, a través de la puerta abierta, Octavia vio la enorme figura del enfermero favorito de Clarke.

Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse enfocada, Octavia continuo con la conversación. "Por personas, ¿te refieres a una chica?"

"Aja"

"Tú ni enferma te calmas, ¿verdad?", se quejó Bellamy, recibiendo otro golpe en respuesta.

"Cuéntame más", demandó Octavia.

Clarke aprovecho la ausencia de su madre para relatarle sus días a su amiga, quien se acercó para observar mejor la pequeña herida bajo la ceja, desestimándola por completo, incluso contrariamente a cualquier expectativa, Octavia se atrevió a decir que, si era el comienzo de su historia, tal idilio valdría la pena para ser escrito. Clarke, por supuesto, la ignoró. Valiéndole un golpe de su amiga, con mayor tacto si era comparado con los que le daba a su propio hermano. Le instó a continuar hablando hasta que llegó a la parte en la que no tan inocentemente le había mentido a la chica haciéndose pasar por fan de algo que le era indiferente.

"Vaya. Te gustan difíciles… No creo que debas seguir tras ella, Clarke", Octavia se veía preocupada. "Debe tener más problemas de los que quieres toparte".

"Esperaba que me ayudaras con esto", le recriminó.

"Suena muy bien como historia, pero esto es real, Clarke", le dijo seriamente. "Además, tú no eres la clase de chica que busca algo estable y ella no creo que quiera algo efímero. Acéptalo y déjalo ser".

"¿Por qué siguen creyendo que me enamoraré de ella?", rechistó Clarke. "Quiero entablar una amistad saludable".

"Te lo hubiera creído antes de que dijeras que su perfil era _arte puro_", se burló de ella. "Además de Raven y algunas chicas de tu club de arte, tú no sabes tener amigas", dijo sugiriendo su historial romántico.

"Creo que estás perdiendo el punto aquí, O". suspiró, pero, antes de seguir hablando de ella- por fin había encontrado alguien sensato con quien hacerlo- y esclarecer su punto, entraron tres figuras adultas a la habitación.

Jake se veía un tanto afectado pero la sonrisa cálida de Abby hizo que su hija no se asustara demasiado.

El primero en hablar fue el doctor Kane.

"Hay dos noticias. Empezaré por la que peor sonará para ti", hizo una pausa dramática, "ayer que tomaron muestras para analizar tu sangre encontramos que no se ha obtenido la mejoría buscada durante estos días. Lo que me lleva a indicarte otro medicamento por lo que necesito que te quedes una semana más para orientar mejor tu tratamiento, después haremos más estudios y, si todo sale bien, te irás a casa".

Clarke tragó saliva. Una semana más indicaba que no podría ir al seminario de arte en Nueva York.

"¿No puede darme algunas pastillas para tomar en casa?"

"No es tan sencillo como eso", esta vez explicó Abby. "Son sólo unos días más. Nada que no puedas sobrevivir".

Clarke volteó a ver a su padre quien parecía tan consternado como ella, pero confiaba ciegamente en su esposa y ella en su mejor amigo. Marcus Kane se despidió tras dar esas fatales noticias y desapareció.

"¿Qué les ha dicho a ustedes?"

"Prácticamente lo mismo", habló Jake. "Sólo agregó unos escenarios extras, pero nada de qué preocuparse".

"¿Qué escenarios? Papá, perderé el seminario por el que esperé todo el año y tú pagaste muchísimo dinero", le recordó como si eso fuera suficiente razón para sacarla de ahí.

"Tu hígado podría quedar con daño permanente si te deja ir a casa. Sigues siendo un caso infrecuente para esta clase de infección", explicó Abby. "Pero estoy segura de que tu tratamiento es lo mejor que se puede hacer dado el caso y esperamos amplia mejoría con él".

Clarke asintió. Intentando procesar la información, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue que ahora tendría una semana más para acercarse a la chica de la habitación 1307 y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

Absolutamente todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo como si algo se hubiera roto en ella.

Octavia, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con todo eso, le dio una pequeña y somera introducción al mundo mágico literario- no es que fuera fan pero si había soportado la intensidad de Raven al respecto cuando Clarke nunca lo hizo-, incluso dijo que si verdaderamente estaba interesada, podría pedirle a Raven que le prestara sus libros.

Clarke agradeció el gesto.

Si iba a hacer esto, se aseguraría de hacerlo bien.

Infortunadamente su visita tenía que marcharse al concluir con el periodo permitido para su estadía. Abby juró que regresaría para pasar la noche con ella, Clarke quiso negarse, pues sabía cuán cansada debía de estar, en su lugar, Jake Griffin se ofreció a reemplazarla por una noche, pero primero entregaría a los Blake sanos y salvos a su madre. Ofreciéndole traer cualquier cosa que deseara de casa a su retorno, pues serían siete largos días más ahí.

Jake no pudo evitar abrazarla por minutos enteros, diciéndole que habría más viajes a Nueva York y mejores oportunidades después, que eso debía mantenerla sin cuidado. Abby le dio un beso en la frente y ordenó llamarle si algo pasaba en la noche, mirándola como si estuviera dejándola completamente desprotegida sin sus cuidados nocturnos. Era obvio para Clarke que le daría un sermón de cuidados y vigilancia a su padre en el trayecto a casa.

Por su parte, Bellamy sonrió socarronamente, Clarke lo habría golpeado pero sabía que Octavia haría justicia por ella. Le solicitó se recuperara porque quería que pasarán días de sus vacaciones juntas, lo más sorpresivo fue cuando se inclinó hacia Clarke y pidió información sobre los horarios de cierto enfermero, pues quería regresar a visitarla en un horario más amigable. Tras un momento Octavia le brindó una mirada consternada, le pedía con ella que fuera sensata, no quería verse herida por sus decisiones.

Clarke le respondió negando con la cabeza, sonriéndole con seguridad de que eso no pasaría. Y tuvo razón, aunque en el futuro lloraría más de lo normal, la verdad es que no salió lastimada.

Cuando hubo recuperado su soledad se encontró con la visita rutinaria de Lincoln. A pesar de sentirse como si le hubieran dado una paliza monumental, sentía que necesitaba un respiro sí o sí fuera de aquella hermética habitación. Su enfermero llevaba su bandeja con la comida que no había consumido durante el día, aunque Clarke sentía un poco de nausea, realmente se sintió hambrienta al ver el menú.

"Veo que no me desharé de ti aún, ¿eh?", le saludó Lincoln.

"Debe ser lamentable para ti", contestó Clarke inclinándose para coger el postre del día, que resultó ser una gelatina.

"No me malentiendas, no porque te quiera lejos de esta cama y este hospital- sobre todo durante mi horario laboral- significa que no te haya tomado cierto aprecio, Griffin", le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro. "Pero prefiero a mis pacientes sanos y en otro lado", puntualizó.

"Pronto, Lincoln, pronto…", prometió Clarke.

"Siento mucho que tu amistad con la comandante no se haya dado", dijo sincero. "No debí presionar tanto. Ella es bastante complicada ante las personas nuevas, así que tienes puntos extras por haberlo intentado".

"¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre retirarse?", preguntó Clarke ofendida.

"Deberías hacerlo", le advirtió.

"Estaré una semana más aquí. Necesito con quien platicar y, sí, ella definitivamente necesita un amigo".

Lincoln sonrió únicamente con sus ojos. Clarke supo inmediatamente que el marcador con él había incrementado inconmensurablemente sólo con esa frase.

"Bien. Pero sin mentiras, Lexa no suele ser muy tolerante y no da segundas oportunidades", le señaló. "Estás sola a partir de aquí, Clarke, no puedo intervenir de nuevo".

"No te necesito, Ok. Esa chica no me ha visto desplegar mi encanto aún", Clarke le guiñó el ojo segura de sí misma.

* * *

Lexa por su parte se sentía estúpida.

Había dado la indicación inamovible de mantener su puerta cerrada - obviamente no con cerradura puesta, dado que su cuerpo no era precisamente confiable- pero la quería bloqueando cualquier visita imprevista.

¿Saben que era lo peor? Que, pese a toda su rabieta, quería verle pasar con su cara confundida y atormentadores ojos azules tan expresivos.

Quería verla y, al mismo tiempo, no la quería cerca.

No tenía sentido.

Por eso Lexa se sentía como una idiota. La sensación se perpetuaba cada vez que abría su cuaderno y escribía sus objetivos a corto plazo, los mismos que le estaban recordando cuan tonta era, pues había desperdiciado la oportunidad de mantener a su objeto más reciente de fascinación cerca.

Titus le había hablado de ella. Podría haber creído que su médico y Lincoln tenían alguna especie de asociación dado el misterio que mantenían con los pormenores respecto a la chica, le llamaban La paciente de la habitación 1316 o la ojiazul insurrecta dependiendo a quien le preguntaras. Lincoln a veces lo decía de formas que no le gustaría recordar por lo poco profesionales que sonaban. Aunque no engañaba a Lexa, era obvio que le había tomado estima a su otra paciente.

Así que no obtuvo ni un nombre ni había logrado disculparse porque su orgullo le había superado y sería muy difícil que bajase sus barreras ahora que le quedaba claro su pronóstico a mediano plazo. Quizá habría pasado por alto la mentira, pero lo cierto era que no perdonaba su egoísmo.

La chica de ojos azules apenas tenía una infección. Algo básico que requiere cuidados más o menos especiales, un fármaco especifico con administración parenteal y días de reposo. Si todo salía bien, se iría en menos de lo que esperaba, mientras que ella seguiría atrapada ahí. Esa lección la había aprendido con el paso de los años, cientos de pequeños amigos que fue creando durante su largo camino con el inútil de su corazón, muchos de sus dichosos amigos- entre ellos Costia- compartieron su infancia, encerrados en esas frías habitaciones charlando sobre lo grandioso que sería visitar un parque de atracciones cuando recuperaran la salud. Algunos lograron tal sueño, muchos otros juraron volver- ella juró hacerlo- pero la gran mayoría olvidaron que Lexa existía tan pronto egresaban del hospital con su mejoría escrita en papel.

Solían decirle que necesitaba hacer amigos. Lo hacían con frecuencia. Anya se lo repetía al menos dos veces en cada visita que le hacía, inconforme con la soledad de su hermana prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero no podía dividirse entre la universidad y su empleo a medio tiempo. Tampoco podía hacer que su padre viniera más de los cinco minutos diarios que lograba dedicarle cuando pasaba por Anya o por Indra al hospital, le resultaba excesivamente doloroso ver a su hija menor pasar por lo que su esposa en su tiempo. Sin decir que las cuentas del nosocomio no eran algo que se detuviera.

Lexa deseaba, entre muchas cosas, tener una tarde familiar sin que ellos tuvieran que preocuparse de nada. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no sucedería y estaba en paz con ello. Resignada, sería la mejor palabra.

Buscar algo más era demasiado arriesgado.

"¿En qué piensas, Heda?" preguntó Indra llamándole por el apodo que su propia madre le había puesto, interrumpiendo las miradas furtivas de la chica hacia la puerta.

Indra era la mejor amiga de su madre cuando todavía vivía. Una mujer de fuertes ideales y lealtad aún más inquebrantable. Desde que Rebecca murió hasta que Lexa enfermó, había estado en disposición de la familia Woods.

"Deseo irme de aquí", respondió Lexa con un suave jadeo. No necesito decir más sin que el rostro de Indra tuviera que endurecerse para no reflejar su propia preocupación al respecto. Era obvio que no podía irse a casa en ese momento y quizá ya no tendría siquiera esa oportunidad.

"Lo harás, sólo no ahora", dijo con voz seca.

"Y probablemente tampoco viva", respondió casi de forma inaudible Lexa.

Pudo haberse sentido culpable pero sólo se sentía cansada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambas, apenas roto por la pregunta – casi petición- sobre si deseaba comer algo. Lexa sonrió sin emoción alguna, desde hacía mucho tiempo no se encontraba hambrienta casi nunca, pero Indra intentaba ser útil cuando estaba a su alrededor, así que Lexa cedía un poco para darle gusto. Aquella tarde aceptó únicamente el postre en su bandeja de alimentos, que resultó ser gelatina.

Indra le apremió a coger un bocado y llevárselo a la boca. Lexa lo hizo sólo para complacerla, a pesar de que los alimentos no eran malos, sus días sencillamente amargaban cualquier comida. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hubo dulzura en su tarde cuando por la puerta paso torpemente aquella chica con su cabello rubio aplastado bajo el ridículo gorro verde, esta vez sus ojos irradiaban decisión.

"Cómo no puedo irme pronto de aquí y eres prácticamente la única persona de mi edad en este piso", las palabras de Clarke irrumpieron el tranquilo silencio, "Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo…"

Lexa tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Quedando inmóvil ante su peculiar y desesperada – tierna- entrada. Indra la miró con ese estúpido brillo en los ojos que indicaban algo que Lexa había querido erradicar desde siempre: Esperanza.

"¿Quién es ella, Heda?", preguntó con desconfianza la mujer, "No me habías mencionado tener una nueva amiga".

Clarke se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Había actuado sin pensar que quizá Lexa no estaría sola y disponible ante su poco articulado discurso.

"Es porque no lo he hecho", respondió Lexa sin el coraje necesario para mirar a su no-invitada.

"Supongo que puedes hacerlo ahora", exigió Indra colgándose la máscara sobreprotectora, resultado de los años viendo a Lexa romperse y repararse con cada despedida, "¿Anya lo sabe?"

Lexa se tensó un poco en la cama.

"Yo, lo siento mucho… Soy Clarke Griffin", se presentó la chica con Indra, extendiéndole la mano por cortesía.

"Indra", respondió la mujer contestando el ademán cordial de Clarke pero apretando un poco más de lo necesario su mano.

"Está bien. Es otra paciente del piso, Lincoln es su enfermero", intervino Lexa.

"¿Lincoln permitió que esto pasara?"

Lexa asintió lentamente. Sabía que desviaría un poco la atención de su cuidadora, también sabía que Lincoln cubriría su espalda, se lo debía por haber provocado esto.

"Hablaré con él", se dirigió únicamente a Lexa. Saliendo de la habitación con paso firme y cuadrado.

Tan pronto la mujer partió, Lexa no dudo en disuadir a _Clarke_ de querer estar ahí. Lo dicho, sus motivos le sonaban egoístas.

"¿Vienes a disculparte o a embaucarme con otra mentira?", espetó sin pizca de interés. O eso quería aparentar.

"Quizá eso demuestre que tu observación es incierta, ¿no? Quizá si pertenezco a Slytherin", aquello asombró a Lexa bastante, tanto que no pudo evitar voltearla a ver. No evitó tampoco detallarla, se veía en mal estado, pálida y con ojeras, llevando su suero colgando llamativamente tras de ella y, aun así, se veía especial. Hermosa a su manera, sin duda, verla en su mejor estado sería aún más impactante. "No me quejaría si quieres ofrecerme una disculpa tú a mí, sin embargo", añadió Clarke, invadiendo el ensimismamiento de Lexa.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?"

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y recortó toda distancia entre ellas. Cuando se inclinó sobre Lexa, su aroma se coló incluso entre sus puntillas nasales haciendo que algo en su pecho diera un vuelco, quizá el inútil de su corazón. Pero su intención no fue otra que mostrarle el pequeño corte bajo su ceja y la equimosis rodeándolo.

"Porque me atacaste el otro día con un libro", le terminó de explicar.

Lexa se aclaró la garganta para lograr desviar la atención que atraía su inminente sonrojo.

"Además quería darte esto, estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras más que yo", se quitó el gorro y, sin pedirle permiso, se lo puso, "Debo comprarme uno de mi propia casa", objetó.

Lexa la odió por hacerle eso. No quería que le agradara, pero se estaba esforzando en ello.

Sus labios la traicionaron cuando proyectaron lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Tienes una sonrisa hermosa", observó Clarke.

"Lo siento", respondió Lexa.

Clarke no entendió de primera intención hacía donde iban sus palabras, siendo obvio que Lexa se refería al arrebato por el libro, así que la castaña decidió extenderse un poco, "No quise atacarte con el libro. Indra, verás, suele ser un poco insistente y rebasó mi tolerancia ese día. Aparentemente quería que leyera un romance entre moribundos, pensando que sacaría algo de motivación para dejar de serlo yo", bromeó.

Clarke no recibió el comentario con gracia. Para ser una broma, era de mal gusto, pero no dejaba de ser un chiste. Era como si ella no supiera que su habitación se encontraba en el área de enfermos críticos o, como a Lexa le gustaba decirle, el rincón de los desahuciados.

"A propósito, mi nombre es Lexa", extendió su mano hacia ella. "Y tú eres _Klark, _¿cierto?" agregó cuando la vio todavía procesando la información.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es mi corazón y no mis oídos lo que está fallando, _Klark_"


	7. Día 5

Le sorprendió despertar con humor mucho más agradable pero la sensación se desvaneció tan pronto encontró la causa de ese indeseado cambio en su rutina: ella.

Clarke Griffin.

Sí, después del asombro inicial de saber que estaba en espera de un corazón nuevo, Clarke y ella habían congeniado bastante bien, resulta que había investigado sobre algunas cosas sólo para no decepcionarla en futuras charlas que deseaba tener con la castaña. Bueno, sólo si Lexa aceptaba darle la oportunidad. Confesándole que tuvo que recurrir a una de sus amigas menos frikis dado que si le preguntaba a Raven, no estaba segura de resistir la avalancha de información. En su mayoría, Lexa se había pasado los minutos respondiendo dudas sobre aquel libro, fauna marina y quedó pendiente a satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a otros temas, todo gracias a Indra, quien regresó a despedirse y mirar con desconfianza a Clarke.

"¿Cómo puedes detestar algo que no conoces?", recordó haberle preguntado.

"De la misma manera en la que tú decidiste que me querías fuera de tu cuarto hace unas horas", le respondió.

Lexa también aprendió que Clarke era un poco prejuiciosa con sus gustos.

A ella no le importaba una portada bonita o un sumario más o menos prometedor. No, a ella le gustaba leer la línea final de los libros. Si era lo suficientemente atrapante, sólo así sabría que querría leer la construcción de una historia que llegó a ese final. Lexa la consideró loca pero, sin duda, tenía sentido su inusual forma de ver las cosas.

¿Quién no querría saber cómo acaba una historia? Saber si sufrirás o te gustará, si el final es amargo o absurdamente feliz.

Por supuesto su vida no era un libro y tendría que sufrir antes de saber si le gustaría su propia historia.

No tardó demasiado en convencerle de coger su ejemplar y someterlo a evaluación inicial. Lexa vio como Clarke hacía una mueca de disgusto, pero al final pareció auto convencerse de aceptarlo. Le pidió que se lo llevara y le diera una oportunidad, Clarke lo miró como si fuera un tesoro y no quería aceptarlo, pero Lexa insistió tanto que no le quedó otra que acceder. A cambio Lexa soportó una perorata sobre métodos de entretenimiento más convencionales como películas que tendrían que ver para que fuera un intercambio justo.

El número de veces que Lexa sonrió en compañía de Clarke no fue fácil de contar, pero era seguro que había superado con creces el número total de lo que iba del año.

Deshacerse de Clarke fue una misión que duró casi todo el día y sólo porque Indra regresó para pasar la noche en el hospital. Fue en compañía de Lincoln quien, amable como era, se encargó de casi cargarla- llevarla en silla de ruedas- y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. Prometiendo que leería el libro con la esperanza de discutirlo con Lexa después.

Lexa sintió como se expandía su pecho. Sentía como si quisiera que llegara ese día ya. Rogó para que fuera una lectora rápida porque sería una lástima que se quedaran solo en el primer libro.

Así que ahí estaba, escondida entre la oscuridad de una mañana naciente completamente aterrada ante la posibilidad de que esta chica extraña pudiera generarle una felicidad a la que se había negado y, por supuesto, era difícil acostumbrarse. Agradeció al cielo cuando el despertador la sacó de sus cavilaciones para indicarle que su rutina debía dar comienzo.

Su enfermera matutina asistió puntualmente a las seis de la mañana, llevaba un vasito de papel con comprimidos y cápsulas de diversos colores, solía dejarlo sobre su mesita de noche junto con una botella con agua. Lo siguiente era una inspección rápida por un médico interno de sus signos vitales para ver que no hubiera variaciones extremas. Era la parte que más detestaba, pues siempre colocaban el estetoscopio frío sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho durante un minuto rigurosamente para saber qué tan lento o rápido iba su corazón, si existían sonidos nuevos o cualquier cosa que antes no estuviera ahí. Él médico de pregrado anotaba metódicamente los datos recabados mientras vigilaba que Lexa no se deshiciera de ninguno de sus medicamentos, los cuales siempre tragaba en un solo intento.

Si llegaban a tener interacciones verbales, solían ser preguntas por parte de él o ella y monosílabos por parte de Lexa. Esto no cambiaba con ninguna enfermera o médico que entraba, salvo Lincoln que siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerla hablando, así fuera de lo sucia que estaba la ventana ese día o el color falso de la gelatina del día. Para mala suerte de Lexa, esto sólo era por las tardes, seis días de la semana y por pocos minutos.

Siempre esperaba a quedarse sola de nuevo para deshacerse de las puntas nasales e ir al cuarto de baño para realizar su aseo matutino. Era un pequeño juego personal, procurando no tardar más de cinco minutos porque si no, sentiría que el aire le faltaba, así que el riesgo de terminar inconsciente en el frío piso o el panorama de escuchar los sermones de Indra y el Dr. Titus el resto del día o ver el gesto preocupado y triste de su padre por la noche no le tentaban en lo más mínimo. Así que mientras hacía todo aquello, solía contar hasta trescientos y volver a la seguridad de su cánula nasal.

La siguiente persona con la que tenía contacto era la señora de la comida, una mujer mayor adorable que siempre regalaba a Lexa un extra de su postre favorito cuando lo había. Era la única persona a la que le tenía confianza para pedirle que le alcanzara cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar para realizar sus deberes pendientes. Indra podría perdonarle cualquier cosa menos ser irresponsable con sus tareas, con ella el pretexto de estar enferma no era válido salvo que tuviera un tubo en la tráquea haciéndola respirar, cosa que le había pasado ya un par de veces antes. Su padre solía motivarla con que, si seguía con buen desempeño, no sería difícil que ingresara a cualquier universidad.

Augustus Woods era pragmático y callado, pero si era por sus hijas, solía ser idealista. Lexa heredó su postura taciturna pero no sus ideas, el resto de ella venía de Rebecca, su madre, como el realismo aplastante que sólo se había visto en ella.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana Clarke decidió que quería ir a hablar con Lexa porque su madre se había ido y estaba harta de la soledad.

Fue así como el día de la castaña mejoró, pero se negó a creer que fuera por ella.

"¿Hoy Indra no está por aquí?", preguntó cautelosamente antes de auto invitarse a entrar.

Lexa negó con la cabeza mientras la veía caminar hasta el pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana con su andar tan despreocupado y la solución colgando del tripie. Lexa decidió adelantar su hora de recreación ahora que la rubia había llegado.

"¿Qué haces?", preguntó Clarke arrugando el entrecejo mientras Lexa cerraba sus libros y dejaba la pluma paralelamente.

"Tarea", declaró.

"¿Cuál es tu ventaja de estar enferma si debes seguir haciendo deberes?", le exclamó indignada. "Tu escuela apesta".

"Le diré a Indra cuando la vea", respondió Lexa saboreando la reacción de Clarke al entender el comentario. "La única excusa que tengo para dejar mis clases de lado es, literalmente, estar inconsciente o muy débil para escribir".

"Vaya. Recuérdame no presentarle a mi mamá nunca", sonrió, "A propósito, ¿Dónde está tu guardiana ahora?"

"Anya tenía unos trámites que concretar en la universidad antes de las vacaciones", dijo Lexa alzando los hombros, "Anya es mi hermana mayor", aclaró.

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Supongo que trabajando en algún proyecto justo ahora. No suele venir salvo por las noches o, cuando le doy un motivo".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Clarke desapareció momentáneamente, así que Lexa decidió continuar la charla antes de que se volviera incómodo. Una estupidez, considerando que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que decidiera irse antes de que ella estuviera demasiado apegada a su compañía.

"¿Qué hay de ti? Es tan triste tu existencia que nadie te visita", debía bromear, era la única forma en la que su voz no se rompería al hablar. "¿Tienes hermanos? ¿amigos? ¿novio?"

Clarke recuperó su sonrisa, pero esta vez cargada de picardía.

"¿Intentas averiguar si estoy soltera, Lexa?", preguntó.

"No. Estoy intentando que haya reciprocidad en nuestro intercambio de información. Es una convención social a la que estoy obligada a participar dado que insistes en ello", contestó.

"Vale. No había necesidad de ser tan franca", levantó las manos en señal de rendición, siendo obvio que no estaba dispuesta a ello con Lexa. "No tengo hermanos, pero sí un par de vecinos con los que prácticamente me crie. Octavia que me ayudó con todo el asunto de las casas de Hogwarts", Lexa la vio sufrir recordando el hombre correcto y un vago cosquilleo invadió su estómago, "Bellamy, quien realmente no es tan importante, pero viene en el paquete", bromeó. "Mi mejor amiga, Raven, no aparecerá hasta que termine sus proyectos de admisión a la universidad después de campamento espacial y mi novio", hizo la pausa que la información requería, "no existe ni existirá nunca", se burló de la respuesta. "Tu turno".

"Una hermana, Anya tiene 19 años. Empezará la universidad en un par de meses. Mi padre vive trabajando porque mis cuentas de hospital no terminan y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años", recitó automáticamente. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, debía regresar a sus tareas.

"No me has dicho lo más importante", reclamó Clarke intentando desviar la seriedad de Lexa. "¿Amigos, novio?" su intento de parecer indiferente o el énfasis en el género le pareció un poco tierno a Lexa. La sensación en su estómago aumentó. Debía recordar preguntarle a Titus al respecto.

"Anya es mi única amiga", expresó, pero antes de decirle cuán lejos estaba de acercarse a cualquier ser que tuviera interés en ella, el doctor Flamekeeper llegó en su acostumbrado pase de visita matutino. Clarke prácticamente brincó de su lugar y se despidió de Lexa, porque se suponía que ella también debía esperar a sus médicos en cualquier momento.

"Nos vemos, _Lex_", dijo perdiéndose de su vista.

El médico la siguió con la mirada, sin disfrutar de lo que veía.

"¿He incomodado a tu visita?", preguntó Titus con expresión inescrutable.

Lexa no le contestó, se encontraba procesando la abreviatura hacia su nombre. Era novedoso, no original, pero si infrecuente, nadie le había dicho así hasta ahora.

"Basta, Lexa. Controla tu corazón, está latiendo demasiado deprisa", le reclamó Titus escuchando el alza en el sonido del monitor, "Podría detenerse si lo mantienes a ese ritmo".

"Ambos sabemos que eso es incorrecto, doctor", profirió Lexa.

"No discutiré contigo", se defendió el doctor Titus. "Pensé que no querías visitas inesperadas… Supongo que es la víctima de tus arrebatos, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Clarke es la chica que detuvo con su rostro mi libro, si es lo que quieres saber", respondió. "A propósito de tu visita… he tenido un malestar aquí", señaló la parte superior del abdomen.

Titus entrecerró los ojos, pero no desestimo la información, dejó salir una risita con sorna. Lexa no entendía por qué pues si su corazón estaba presentando un desperfecto nuevo y ese era un síntoma temprano, debería estarle prestando atención.

"Háblame de Clarke. Parece buena chica", observó el especialista al mismo tiempo que buscaba cambios en el estado físico de su paciente. Descartando la información que Lexa le había dado. "Te ves mucho mejor hoy, tienes color en las mejillas", el comentario sirvió para que se sonrojara aún más. "Podemos gestionar tu esquema de visitas si deseas" tanteó Titus.

"Preferiría que no lo hagas".

"Debes pensar en ti. El interés que puedas sentir por ella es temporal, no tienes tiempo que perder"

"Doctor Flamekeeper, creo que se está extralimitando", exclamó Lexa.

"Bien", contestó Titus. "Probaremos quitando el oxígeno un par de horas durante el día para estudiar tu evolución, si todo marcha bien, te lo retiraré en un par de días", le informó.

Lexa asintió en silencio.

* * *

Había pasado un día entero desde la última vez que tuvo fiebre y sintió debilidad.

Si dependiera de Clarke, se habría ido del hospital aquella mañana, pero lo cierto era que sus pasos no dejaban de llevarla siempre a su habitación. Ese día, por ejemplo, despertó mucho más temprano de lo que le gustaría tan sólo para seguir haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, sacrificando horas de descanso para poderse poner al corriente con su lectura. Incluso le propuso a Abby irse a dormir a casa para que descansara como debía, cosa que su madre le agradeció no sin antes hacerle prometer que le llamaría si se sentía mal. Cosa que no sucedió.

Clarke tenía la necesidad de llegar y decirle que había terminado el primer volumen. Quería ver sonreír a Lexa a causa de ello, justo como el día anterior cuando le robó varias sonrisas- quince en total- pero quién llevaba la cuenta de cosas como esa, ¿no?

Esa mañana no pudo evitar visitarla sin un motivo mejor que sólo hacerlo. Se alegró de que no la intentara correr o que hubiera cambiado de opinión durante la noche, mantenerla entretenida la tarde anterior fue todo un reto, pero uno que disfrutó bastante mientras se desarrollaba. Esperaba repetir su suerte, pero estar en un nosocomio rompía cualquier atmósfera.

Necesitaba algo en que entretenerse mientras sus horas pasaban lejanas a la habitación 1307. Y, aunque no fue la primera opción, Lexa le inspiraba a no hacer el vago mientras estuviera ingresada.

**[Clarke Griffin – 12:00]** O., ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

**[Octavia B – 12:03]** Claro, Griff.

Clarke entendió la clara referencia.

**[Clarke Griff- 12:03]** Necesito que pidas a mis profesores las tareas de la última semana y todo aquello que me haya perdido.

**[Octavia B- 12:04**] tu mamá hablo para que te exentaran de ellas. No es necesario. Aprovecha las oportunidades que te da la vida.

**[Clarke Griff – 12:04]** Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlas.

**[Octavia B – 12:05]** ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**[Clarke Griff – 12:06]** Digamos que me han inspirado.

Recibió un emoticón con los ojos en blanco. No le creyó, al menos no esa versión, pero sabía que sus tareas llegarían a sus manos por la tarde cuando alguno de sus padres la visitara. Todo el mundo estaría sorprendido, siendo esa la razón principal por la que pidió a O. y no a Raven el favor. Había burlas que sencillamente no podría tolerar.

Apagó la pantalla de su móvil y cogió el libro que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Tan sólo un día antes había aventajado más de la mitad de la historia, no era difícil avanzar, incluso creía entender a Lexa leyéndolos con frecuencia. Eran algo así como adictivos. Pero había algo que la molestaba. El contexto total de la historia hablaba de magia, vendía fantasía y, quizá no la conocía por completo aún, pero Lexa era la persona más cruda y realista que conocía hasta ahora. Era ilógico y no encajaba en su personalidad.

Tendría que preguntarle más tarde. O podría hacerlo justo en ese momento.

Cuando dio dos golpecitos en su puerta no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tocó de nuevo un poco más alto, pero nuevamente no obtuvo nada proveniente del interior, así que llamó a su lado asertivo- presente únicamente cuando se trataba de Lexa Woods- lo que la llevó a girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar.

La encontró profundamente dormida en posición fetal entre una generosa cantidad de mantas, el ambiente estaba amenizado con música saliendo del reproductor al fondo de la habitación. Clarke no pudo reconocer de quien era la voz.

Hizo una nota mental. Lexa hacia su tarea a las nueve y se permitía dormir a las doce.

Derrotada y a punto de darse la vuelta para retirarse, cuando sintió el arranque del atrevimiento, era evidente – al menos para ella- que debía acercarse ahora que no estaba en condiciones de negarse. Su rostro se veía más juvenil cuando su voluntad no buscaba mesurar las emociones que imprimía en sus gestos, tenía pecas apenas perceptibles a corta distancia, tan discretas que no podían verse de otra forma.

Lexa se removió un poco en su sitio. Fue la clara señal de que debía dejarla en paz e irse a buscar algo que hacer en otro lado.

"Hey, no te vayas", escuchó su voz rasposa llamarle.

"Joder, no quería despertarte, Lex", dijo Clarke molesta consigo misma.

"No lo has hecho. Sólo descansaba los ojos", repuso la castaña incorporándose lentamente en la cama.

"Claro, anciana", bromeó Clarke debatiéndose si debía ayudarla o no.

"Soy cronológicamente mayor que tú e, infortunadamente, biológicamente mucho más. Ya sabes, mis órganos envejecen más rápido que los tuyos justo ahora", objetó.

"Eso dices tú, sabelotodo", contestó Clarke esperando que no fuera cierto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó una vez que estuvo cómoda con su posición y pudo apagar la música ambiental.

"Supongo que molestarte", confesó Clarke viendo como había perdido su oportunidad de ayudar a la castaña.

"Temo que has fallado", expresó. "Ya no representas una molestia para mí".

"Diablos. Le has quitado todo el propósito a mi estadía en el hospital. Tendrán que darme el alta mañana".

Por un momento Lexa se tensó, pero terminó por regalarle una sonrisa más a Clarke. La número dieciséis, pero, de nuevo, ¿quién cuenta eso?

"Sabes… no contestaste mi pregunta nunca", recriminó Clarke recordando uno de sus objetivos ahí.

"No", dijo Lexa lacónicamente.

"Lo sé. No lo hiciste".

"La respuesta es no", explicó. "Pero si conoces a alguien en este pabellón que tenga tan pocas posibilidades de salir como yo y quiera un idilio que le robe los últimos días de su vida apúntame, que sería agradable conocerle", dijo sarcásticamente.

"Pues no sé si se esté muriendo literalmente, pero sé que gastaría cada día de su vida en el nombre de un romance a tu lado… ", dijo sin pensar.

"¿Cómo vas con el libro?" Lexa hizo cambio de tema inmediato y Clarke agradeció que desviara así la tensión.

"Creo que seremos capaces de hablar más abiertamente del contenido mañana, después de que lo termine esta noche", anunció orgullosa de sí misma.

Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción pero, una vez más, sus gestos quedaron restringidos.

"Pensé que te tomaría más", dijo sorprendida.

"Me subestimas, ¿sabes? Todos piensan que por dedicarme a dibujar…"

"¿Dibujas?"

"Sí. Estaba a unos días de irme a un seminario en Nueva York, pero mi hígado y yo no nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto", respondió Clarke.

Clarke vio cómo se entristecía frente a ella. Se sintió como una idiota por decir cosas como esa, Lexa no llevaba una vida normal. Al decir que quería molestarla no se refería a precisamente a esto.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?", preguntó con interés.

"Me desmayé frente a mis padres. Seguramente creyeron que estaba embarazada… ¿y tú?"

"¿La primera vez o está ocasión?" preguntó. "Sea como sea, mi padre enloqueció y heme aquí".

"¿Por qué enloqueció?"

"Mis labios se pusieron azules", respondió quitándole importancia.

"Tus labios parecen maravillosamente rosados ahora", Pensó Clarke, el problema fue que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Gracias, supongo…", contestó con un modesto sonrojo en su cara.

Después de eso ya no hablaron mucho. Lexa se limitó a mirar sin ver realmente la programación en el televisor, jugando con los canales pues nada parecía llamarle por completo la atención.

Por su parte, Clarke se imaginó varios escenarios en los que abandonaba su sitio y robaba un suspiro de sus rosados labios. No podía negar que Alexandra Woods le gustaba para más que una simple amistad pasajera y limitada a su estadía en el hospital. Estaba asustada, no lo negaba, pero no lo suficiente.

Se encontró completamente ensimismada imaginándose como acunaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para obtener un respiro cargado de su aliento antes de sólo sellar sus labios en un bonito beso de película. Clarke se sintió ridículamente acalorada.

Octavia tenía razón. Clarke jamás había aprendido a hacer amigas.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Lexa. "¿Pareces acalorada?"

"Creo que volvió mi fiebre", se justificó la rubia.

"Deberías regresar a tu habitación y descansar", sugirió Lexa. "Prometo no irme a ningún lado".

Clarke asintió, sin embargo, no quería irse.

"¿Quieres que llame al enfermero para qué te ayude?" sonaba preocupada, Clarke no respondió a tiempo así que sencillamente presionó el botón.

Debió prever que Lincoln respondería.

"Hey Comandante, ¿qué pasa?"

"Es Clarke. Creo que se siente mal", la señaló Lexa.

Lincoln se acercó a la rubia de inmediato, sacando de su uniforme un termómetro para confirmar la sospecha de Lexa.

"Deberías estar en tu habitación, Griffin", la regañó mientras colocaba la varita de cristal bajo su brazo y esperaba por un resultado normal.

"Me gusta más la iluminación de este cuarto", jugó Clarke con él.

"Si. La _iluminación _es maravillosa pero antes solías quejarte de _ella_", respondió.

"Puedo cambiar de opinión", gruñó.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y sacó el termómetro para verificar que, efectivamente, la temperatura corporal de Clarke estaba bien.

"Clarke está en perfectas condiciones, Lexa", le informó. "Aunque me gustaría llevarla a su habitación para asegurarnos".

"¡No!", gritó Clarke.

Lincoln y Lexa la miraron inquisitivamente.

"¿Cuál es la necesidad? Ya lo dijiste, estoy bien", titubeó un poco con ese débil intento. Su desesperación por no ser echada de ahí pareció convencer a Lincoln. "Salvo que Lex quiera que me retire".

"No me viene mal tu compañía por ahora", se limitó a decir.

"Haré una excepción", señaló Lincoln. "Tengo otro par de pacientes y sería sencillo mantenerlas a las dos en un solo sitio".

Dicho eso, advirtió a Clarke que debía regresar a las ocho en punto a su cuarto para que su mamá no la buscara por el resto del hospital. Dejándolas solas nuevamente.

Esa vez Clarke ya no convirtió a Lexa en protagonista de sus sueños diurnos. Para cuando llego la dieta vespertina, la amable señora que repartía fue gentil para llevarla a la habitación de Lexa, sorprendida de lo bien repartida que estaba su comida mientras la bandeja de Clarke era una porción de pollo, verduras y gelatina. Lexa para el postre tenía pudin de vainilla.

"Debes decirme qué tan enferma debo estar para que me den comida como la tuya", pidió Clarke,

"Estar a un latido de morir", dijo sin atisbo alguno de emoción.

Clarke contrajo su rostro.

"No hagas eso", rogó. "Me queda claro, créeme, sé que estás enferma pero no me quieras hacer caer en tu bucle de autocompasión", recriminó Clarke. "Quizá acostumbras a que te traten diferente por ello, pero yo no lo haré. Ahórratelo".

Estaba segura de que la invitaría a irse de ahí cuando Lincoln llegó a salvar su cuello.

"Bien Griffin, debes dejar descansar a Lexa sí o sí", le ordenó. "Empiezas a ser una mala influencia para ella, además, no has tomado tu baño de sol hoy".

A su lado, Lexa se burló al escuchar eso. Una reacción totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba Clarke.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Clarke alzando la ceja.

"Los baños de sol son para bebés", contestó Lexa. "Tú estás muy lejos de ser uno".

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió no tomar aquello como un ataque. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a burlarse.

"¿Sabes? Creo que a tu piel le falta broncearse un poco", dijo la rubia. "Deberías venir conmigo a los jardines del hospital".

Clarke volteó a ver a Lincoln para ver si era posible. Él, a su vez, miró las indicaciones en el expediente de Lexa para buscar el impedimento, pero aquella mañana le habían indicado pasar tiempo sin puntas nasales y estaba seguro de que el Dr. Flamekeeper estaría satisfecho si veía progresión en su paciente.

"Si ella quiere", informó.

"No. No quiero", espetó Lexa.

"Sí. Sí quieres ir", le indicó Clarke. "Eres una chica de diecisiete años que necesita algo más que refugiarse en un lúgubre cuarto de hospital, con enfermedad o sin ella. Debes disfrutar el presente".

"No Clarke. Eso que dices es una insensatez", le soltó con una sonrisa cínica.

"Ilumíname entonces", solicitó Clarke. "¿Por qué vivir el momento es una locura?"

Pudo ver como mil respuestas cruzaban la mirada de Lexa, cada una peor que la otra, pero fueron sus palabras las que hicieron consciente a Clarke de cuán perdida estaba Lexa respecto a todo.

"El presente es una ilusión", farfulló. "Para el tiempo en el que tu cerebro haya procesado lo que digo, _esto_ será algo que pertenece al pasado".

"Eres una aguafiestas, deberías dejar de leer cosas para adultos", dijo Clarke.

"No, _Klark. _Soy realista. Mi vida y la tuya son un cúmulo de recuerdos promovidos por una falsa idea de control sobre nuestras decisiones".

"Deberías ser una adolescente normal", le dijo seriamente, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para quitarle las mantas de encima y tomar sus piernas para sacarlas de la cama. Llevarla a la silla de ruedas sería pan comido tras esto.

"A mí me gustaría que no quisieras contagiarme con tu estúpido idealismo", vociferó molesta.

Clarke se detuvo por un momento.

"Bien. Prometo que te haré tragar tus palabras", aseguró.

"No tendrás suficiente tiempo", prometió a su vez Lexa.

"Apuesta a que sí, Lexa Woods. Lo haré y cuando lo haga, querrás besarme".

Silencio.

"¿Ves? Idealismo puro", señaló Lexa tercamente.

"¡Basta!" Intervino Lincoln. "Tú cállate", le ordenó a Clarke. "y tú, prepárate porque hoy vamos a llevarte a respirar aire fresco".

Clarke juró que no quería sonreír, pero la victoria jamás le había sabido tan bien. Pero, por su bien, deshizo cualquier gesto cuando Lexa la miró como si fuera posible matarla con los ojos.


End file.
